College Days
by Eeenalikecheese
Summary: Summer is over and Josie and the gang are starting College. What will they face this time? Josie's mom is getting married and Josie is going have some new siblings and what happens when people start to go missing again, is the wormhole back? Please Read
1. Chapter 1

**Josie's POV**

Okay...well...over the summer I talked to my mom a lot about my dad. The two of us became really close and talk about everything now. I finished school and had my own personal graduation. Now this is where it gets interesting. My mom started dating this guy...and they are getting married in December which is 3 months away. The guy she is marrying seems really nice. His name is Fred and he has 7 kids. I am not sure if I really like that part though. I mean...7 kids...thats a lot. Anyway, 3 of them are boys and the other 4 are obviously girls. Their names in age order are Meghan (17), Anna (17), Samantha or Sam (16), Nicole (16), Andrew (13), Paul (7) and John (5). As you can tell, Meghan and Anna are twins as well as Sam and Nicole. I get along with the girls pretty well considering the fact that we are pretty close in age. Also I love little Johnny. He is so cute and he is starting kindergarten this year. The girls and Andrew are going to go to Blake Holsey High while Paul and John are at Blake Holsey Elementary School. I will be attending Blake Holsey College along with all of my other high school friends. We all got full time scholarships considering the fact we practically saved the world from Avenier.

What happened with the schools was, Blake Holsey High was torn down and relocated right across the street. In the place the high school once was is the college. The Elementary school is next to the high school. Hopefully that clears everything up.

School starts tomorrow for all of us and I cannot wait to see everyone. I already plan to join the college science club which Professor Z, or as we call him...Z, will be incharge of. They are going to combine the high school and college science clubs into one and it will be at the college. I know that my almost step-sisters are going to join. Those four are literaly my best friends. I am not crazy about them becoming part of my family but I am sure it will be fine.

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

"UGH! I hate waking up early."

"JOSIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

"Who's calling my name?"

"It's ME!! JOHNNY!!"

"Hey buddy. What are you doing here?"

"Daddy said that you are bring us to school today! Remember?", he squealed

"Oh yeah. I remember." I laughed saying this.

John is so cute and excited very easily.

"Hey Josie!" The girls said in unison.

"Hey, you ready for your first day at 'Black Hole High'?"

"Haha...very funny", joked Anna who was not a morning person.

"I want to go back to sleep too Anna but we have our first day and can't be 'sick' today", Laughed Nicole

"You are so gonna regret saying that to her", Chuckled Sam

"Oh will you stop it already? NONE of us want to go to school so let it drop", Screamed Meghan causing the room to go dead silent. Meghan was never one to yell at anyone so everyone was shocked.

About 3 minutes later John broke the silence saying "I want to go to school! I don't know what you are talking about."

I had to say something at this point so I was like, "Alright, I am the oldest in this room and I have just one thing to say...Where's Paul??"

As soon as I said it...guess who came running in? If you guessed Paul...you were right.

"Hey everyone...what's going on in here? I heard screaming." Paul said innocently.

"Nothing Pauly. Take John and get breakfast.", Anna told him.

"Yeah yeah yeah...you can't tell me what to do you know."

"Lose your little seven year old attitude right now or I am going to tell dad!", Screamed Nicole.

"Whatever...I just want to go to school...", John cried

"Yeah...okay. Well, the thing is...if you people don't get out of my room so i can get ready, I won't be able to bring you...so...GET OUT!!", Screamed Josie

They all left so Josie could get ready for her first day of college.

**Josie's POV**

This day is going to be awesome. I can't wait to see Corrine, Marshall, Lucas and Vaughn again...well...especially Vaughn as you most likely already know. Well, anyway, i need to get ready and then drop those kids off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Josie's POV**

Okay...we are on our way to school for everyone's first day. All of the schools are still boarding schools which the little ones are not happy about. Fortunatly, I will be right across the street from them if they need me. Unfortunatly I am not too great with little ones so I don't know what is going to happen. I will probably just have Corrine help me if I really need it...then again, I am not entirely sure how to explain all of this to her so I might not tell her and the others at all. I have been thinking about this a lot lately...I mean, I could tell them that my mom is getting married to Fred and that I am going to have 7 step brothers and step sisters but I dont want to explain the siblings part to them at all. I do not need the constant questions. I am going to have to think this through a little more before I say _any_thing to them. There is just one thing that keeps on coming back into my head...eventually one of my soon-to-be step siblings is going to come up to me when I am around my friends and talk to me. That could cause major issues for me with my friends. Oh the drama we call _life_.

"Okay, Andrew, Paul and John...we're here. This is your new school!" Sam told the already frightened children.

"Oh come on, there is nothing to be afraid of. We are right next door and Josie is across the street.", Explained Nicole

"Yeah, if you need anything just come and tell us.", Meghan said.

"You guys know we're always here for you no matter what." Josie chimed in "By the way, where were you this morning Andrew? You weren't in my room with the rest of us!"

"Oh...umm...well...I...uh...umm--" Andrew started saying

"Just tell us Andy!" Laughed Johnny

Andrew was a little hesitant but finally said, "...I was just looking at a picture of someone. Okay?" he said that last part a little annoyed.

"Who was the picture of?", teased Nicole, "your girlfriend?"

"You really wanna know who it was?" Andrew asked while on the verge of tears, "Fine, I'll tell you. I was a picture of..." he was whispering at this point, "...mom..."

Everyone became dead silent until John whispered something. Nobody could make out exactly what he said though.

"What was that Johnny?" asked Paul.

John sighed and started crying. In the mist of his crying he shouted, "I WANT A MOMMY TO LOVE ME AND WHO WONT LEAVE US!!".

Meghan, Anna, Nicole and Sam all broke down and started bawling their eyes out while Paul looked down at the ground silently sobbing thinking nobody could hear. I wasn't sure what Andrew was doing because he was sitting in the car again and he had locked the doors. I went over and picked up John to try to comfort him. I then went over to Paul with John in my arms still and sat on the ground holding both of them in my arms. I didn't know what to do at that point. They all missed their mom and their dad sending them to boarding school probably was not helping them feel better. I heard my mom talking to Fred about what happened to their mother but I was never told about it personally. From what I understand, she was at work and and that was the last time she was seen. She had been missing for 2 years before they finally declared her to be dead.

The last time her family saw her was 3 and so John was 1, Paul was about 4, Andrew was around 10, Nicole and Sam were 13, and Anna and Meghan were 14. That is all I heard except for one thing that left me feeling awfully perplexed. She worked at night so she could be with the kids during the day and be able to spend time with them. Anyway, as I was saying, I was left perlexed because that night before she left for work she told Fred that they needed to talk. So they did and she said to him that if anything happened to her at her job, to let the kids know that she always loved them and also she told him that she always loved him. He didn't know why she was saying this but she was already late so he let it go and told her that she was late, nothing was going to happen to her, and he loved her more than life itself.

I don't exactly understand that. It is almost as though she knew something was going to happen to her. I wonder if it has something to do with...

My thoughts were cut off by a voice...a very familiar voice. Who's voice could that be? OH MY GOODNESS!! ITS...

"CORRINE!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!" I shouted.

"Hey Josie, I missed you too. Now calm down." Laughed Corrine.

By this time the girls had stopped crying and were sitting next time trying to help comfort the two youngest children while looking at me and Corrine waiting to be introduced.

"Okay okay..."

"Umm Josie? Who are these little ones in your arms?"

"Oh umm...well...you see..."

"JOSIE!! CORRINE!!" Someone shouted

"Lucas??" we both asked in unison.

"Yeah, its me...I know..I changed a little over the summer."

Lucas now had contact lenses and looked...kinda cute now...wait...did i just say that...about...Lucas? Oh no...this is just wrong! What is going on with me?

"Josieeeeeee...Josie? JOSIE!" I heard Meghan shout

"Are you ok Josie?" asked Johnny in his cute little 4 year old voice

"Oh, um yeah...I'm fine Johnny. I was just thinking about..." I paused for a minute "...something..."

"Like...?" Anna asked me

"I'll talk to you about it later, ok?"

"Deal" my four newest best friends and Corrine agreed

"Hey, Johnny, Pauly...can you two do me a big favore?" I asked the boys

"YEAH YEAH!! WHAT IS IT??" Johnny asked excited as Paul laughed

"Can you 2 go get Andy from the car and tell him that we have to get to school now or we are going to be late?"

"ok" they said in unison

"How do you do that? Even I can't get them to do anything" Anna said frustrated.

We all laughed and Corrine and Lucas were looking at me...I know that look. That was the 'we are going to have a little talk about this later' look.

**Ok, that was chapter 2. Thank you to those of you reading and I will try to update this story as much as I can...but i am going to need some reviews in order to do that lol...ok...maybe not...I will update when i have time...but reviews are nice... :D**

**Please review and give me some ideas...advice...anything please, lol**

**Anna**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Josie's POV**

Corrine and Lucas are giving me really weird looks right now. They want to know what's up with the kids and stuff. I knew this was going to happen. I don't know what I am going to say. I mean, I could tell them the truth...but...I guess I'm afraid of what they are going to say to me. This is something I'll worry about later because right now, I have Andrew running over here with a crying John in his arms and Paul stuggling to keep up.

"What happened, Andy?" I asked

"Johnny fell and scraped his knee" He replyed

"Let me see it!! Let me see it!" yelled Paul

Meghan cut in and said "Paul, Andrew, you two go sit over by Anna, Sam, and Nicole."

"Fine" replyed an angry Paul who was walking away at this point

What I am going to do? I don't know how to fix this! I wonder if there is a first aid kit in the school. Maybe I should ask...

"Hey Corrine...umm...can you come here for a second?"

"Sure. What is it Josie?"

"I have a little problem here..." I whispered so Johnny couldn't hear me.

"I see...but...how can _I_ help with this??"

"Do you know if there is a first aid kit in the pre-k room by any chance?"

"Yes there is...but...why do you nee--"

"OK!! Thanks Corrine!!" I inturrupted while running over to my future step siblings.

I grabbed Johnny, and told all of them to forget about their bags for the time being and to just follow me. I started quickly walking towards the school with Johnny in my arms and the rest of them trying to keep up with my. _Poor Pauly_ I kept thinking to myself. We were all walking really fast and he could barely keep up! I felt so bad so I told Meghan to carry him.

Once we got to the school, we went straight to the office and I asked them where the pre-k room was. They told me and off we went! We finally got there and I sat cute little Johnny down on a desk and found the first aid kit. I put some cream on it so it wouldn't get infected and put a bandaide on his scrape. It amazes me that a bandaide can make a little kid happy. I started singing "Here Comes The Sun" by The Beatles because I know that is his favorite song. There was just one thing I didn't realize...someone was watching me the whole time. Vaughn to be exact. Vaughn, the guy I used to practually drool over according to Corrine. I never told Meghan, Anna, Nicole or Sam about him for certian reasons. I knew that they were going to end up meeting him and I didn't want them saying anything to him.

"Josie?? Is that...you?"

"Vaughn!! Hey...how are you...?" I asked extreamly embarressed thinking he heard me singing.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm wonderful!!" I said in a very unconvincing way...I think he knows I am hiding something.

"That's good...umm...who are they?"

"I'm Johnny!! and I am four years old and I am starting pre-k today!" John said very excitedly

"Hey little man! You're a big guy!" Vaughn started talking to him while I watched in amazement thinking about how great Vaughn was with little kids. I suddenly felt a stange feeling that I hadn't felt in while. I was a little confused but somehow...someway...I knew that...

"Some interesting things are going to happen this year..." I whispered thinking nobody heard me

"Josie...I think you and I need to talk about certain things that have happened between us in the past."

"No Vaughn! We don't...that isn't what I meant. I didn't even mean to say what I said. Just forget it. I have to get my sibl--I mean these kids to their dorms and stuff anyway. I'll see you later." Without even giving Vaughn the chance to say anything, I grabbed Johnny and walked out of the room.

Once we were in the hallway, I kept a slight distance from the girls. I knew they were going to have a lot of questions about what went on back there. I also knew that I wasn't going to be able to avoid it so I was going to have to suck it up and tell them.They don't let _any_thing go! I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice when I ran into...

"Josie?"

"Z!! Oh my gosh! Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Oh...umm...great..." I said while looking at the girls giving me weird looks again. I think they were annoyed that I wasn't introducing them to anyone and poor little Pauly looked like he was going to cry!

"So...Josie. Who is that little one you're holding?" Z asked with an annoying smirk on his face.

"Oh...umm...you see...this is Johnny, he's 4 and starting pre-k this year. Over there is Pauly, Andy, Nicole, Sam, Anna and Meghan."

"Well, It is very nice to meet you all. Oh and umm...Josie..."

"Yes Z?"

"I hope you plan on joining the science club again."

"Oh yeah, definitely...and I think we might have some new members too." I said pointing in the direction of the girls and Andrew. They all gave a genuine smile and waved.

"Well, I'm going to let all of you go and get settled in. Our first meeting is at 4 today in the science lab at the high school."

"Thanks Z. We'll see you there...and I'll explain all of this later."

"Good...by the way, have you seen any of the others?"

"Yeah, all of them...except..."

"Me"

"Marshall!" I screamed while putting Johnny down.

"Hey Josie, Hey Z, Hey..." he stopped and looked at my future siblings..."Josie...who are they?"

"I'll explain later...but right now, I have to get them settled in."

"Oh, okay. See you all later. Bye Z." and with that Marshall walked away.

"I'll see you later Josie...and...do me a favor...don't get into trouble..."

"Ha ha ha...very funny Z. I'll see you later..."

**Josie's POV**

We arrived at the main office of the elementary school and I signed John and Paul in. We were lucky. They get to dorm together and the best part is, they get to dorm with Andrew. Even though he is in the high school, they felt it was best. They will be in the special dorm area which is for high school students with young siblings. When Paul turnes 10, him and John will dorm together still, but without Andrew. Andrew will get his own roommate when that time comes. The girls are going to get to share a room. They made a few big enough for 4 people and the girls got one of those rooms. I think I am sharing with Corrine again but I am not quite sure.

"Alright girls, here is your room."

"Oh gee...how exciting!!" said Anna sarcasticly.

"You get more and more like me everyday."

"Is that a good thing Josie??" asked Sam

"It can be...every now and then..." i replyed

"Just what we need...TWO Josie's" Nicole said while rolling her eyes

"Okay, _now_ I'm insulted"

We all laughed until we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" yelled Meghan.

The door opened and Corrine, Marshall, Lucas, and Vaughn were standing there...

"Josie...we need to talk...right now." Lucas said

"Umm...I'm kinda in the middle of something Lucas...can it wait?"

"Uh...well...let's see...NO!" Shouted Corrine

"Excuse me girls, I'll be back in a little while. I am going to talk to them and get settled into my room and then I'll be back to talk to you four about someone..." I realized what I said and quickly corrected myself... "I meant thing!! some...thing..." I said very nervously...and watched them just look at me.

"Josie...we get it...ok, go talk to them, get settled in, and then we will talk." Sam offered.

"Okay, good...good idea...good..."

"Josie...you're rambling." Lucas chimed in.

"Okay see you girls later." I said while walking out. Once I was in the hallway, I was surrounded by my friends.

"Josie...we need to talk...NOW!" Corrine said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Josies POV**

Okay, I can tell that they are all very confused and wondering why I have been hanging out with the girls and little kids...and Andrew too.

"Josie, what is up with you being nice to four girls we don't even know and helping little kids...?" Corrine asked

"Look, I'll explain later at the science club meeting. Right now, I just want to get settled in, find me room, and meet my roommate."

"Josie, I am your roommate!"

"Oh my goodness!! YAY!!"

"I know, I am so excited! It is going to be the same as it always was!!"

"I can't wait Corrine!!"

"I know, it's going to be so--"

"OH will you just stop acting like such...girls..." Lucas screamed very annoyed

"Umm...Lucas...dude...they are girls..." Marshall stated.

"No kidding" Lucas said sarcastically making everyone laugh

"Josie, spill. what is up with you and the kids?" Vaughn asked

"I told you that I would tell you later! Just leave me alone!" I walked away very angrily.

Once I got to the college, I went to the main office right away so that I could get my room key and everything. I kept thinking to myself that i shouldn't have blown up at them like I did. Now they really wanted to know and I knew I had to tell them. Oh No, I got another strange feeling. The college is in the place the high school used to be...I wonder if...

"May I help you?" a voice asked me breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, my name is Josie Trent. I was wondering if I could have my schedule and room key please."

"Oh yes. Josie Trent you said?"

I nodded and replied, "Yes, That would be correct"

"Okay, here is your class list, and your room key and number."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome dear!"

I was walking out of the room when she said one more thing. It was weird. She didn't mean for me to hear it but I did. She said "Be careful". I wonder what she meant by that...

**Josie's POV**

"WOW! This room is amazing!"

"Yeah...it is, isn't it?" Corrine said

"Corrine! I didn't know you were in here!"

"Yeah, well, I was hiding. Listen Josie. We need to talk."

"Corrine, I told you, I'll tell you guys later at our science club meeting!"

"Come on Josie! It's me, you have to tell me first!" we both laughed at this and I decided that I was going to tell her.

"Ok, fine, I'll tell you."

"Good"

"Funny...but anyway. The thing is, my mom is getting married in December and those are my soon to be step siblings. The girls are 17 and 16 and the boys are 13, 7, and 4. I have been getting along great with the girls and Johnny, the five year old, is so cute. I never told you this but I have always wanted to have younger siblings." I said that last part looking away from her because I didn't want to see her reaction to that.

"Awww, Josie! Why didn't you ever say something?"

"Can we talk about this later? I changed a lot over the summer and well, I just need to figure out if I should stay the way I am now, or if I should go back to the 'old' me"

"That seems like something you are going to have to figure out on your own."

"Yeah, I need to go check on the boys. You want to come?"

"Sure, let's go Josie."

**Josie's POV**

"JOSIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! I love this room! It's so cool!"

"That's great Johnny! Hey guys, I want you to meet one of my friends. Her name is Corrine."

"Hi Corrine!! I'm Johnny!!"

"Hey Johnny, I'm Corrine. Do you like to play with cars?"

"YEAH!! I LOVE CARS!!"

"Oh really?" Corrine reached into her purse and pulled out a brand new car. "Here you go Johnny!"

"Wow! Thanks!"

"You're welcome. Hey Josie, would he like one too?" Corrine asked pointing to Pauly.

"Oh, you mean Pauly? Yeah, I think so...but you don't have too--"

"Nonsense! Hey Paul, Do you want a car too?"

"Oh, umm...Yes please!" Paul said with a huge grin on his face.

"Here you go!" Corrine said laughing while she gave him a car.

"Thank you ma'am."

"You can call me Corrine! Okay, Pauly?"

"Okay!"

"Hey, Josie?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you say his name is?" Corrine asked while pointing at Andy this time.

"Oh, that's Andrew, well, we all call him Andy...usually..."

"Okay, Hey Andy?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like a lego set?"

"WOW! Really?

"Sure! I have one right here." Corrine pulled out a 10,000 piece lego set from her bag.

"Thanks!!"

"No Problem!"

"Corrine...?"

"Yeah Josie?"

"Why do you have all of these things in your bag?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It was just kind of...a feeling...a weird feeling...you know?"

"Yeah...I know...and you know whats interesting, I have been getting weird feelings too."

"You know what's really weird...I used to get feelings like this before."

"Yeah me too...It was because of..." I paused and Corrine and I both looked at each other obviously thinking the same thing.

"The wormhole..." We said in unison.

"No way! That can't be! The wormhole is gone. I beat Avenier already and that caused the wormhole to disappear...didn't it?" I asked Corrine.

"I don't know Josie. Maybe Avenier isn't really gone. Maybe he just tricked us and is going to come back."

We both had horrified looks on our faces at this point. Could Avenier really be coming back? Could the wormhole really still be around?

**Okay...I have 1 review...and i know other people have been reading the story. I saw the hits on it...Will someone PLEASE review for me? I really need it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Josie's POV**

I was walking around the high school trying to find the science lab. When I finally found it, there was a note on the door that read...

_To all those who wish to join the science club,_

_I am truely very sorry for the confusion but the science club is to be held in the college science lab._

_Please come to the college and join us for our first meeting._

_once again, I apologize for the confusion._

_Sincerely, _

_Professor Zachary_

_PS Call me Z_

Oh great. I went through all of that to find out that the meeting is going to be at the college. Great...just great. I started walking back over to the college but I saw Vaughn picking on Andrew. To say I was furious would be an understatement. I marched myself over and said...

"Vaughn, If you don't leave him alone, you are going to have to deal with _me_!"

"Josie, what is the matter with you! This kid is such a dork. I mean look at--"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY LITTLE BROTHER A DORK!!"

"Brother?"

"Yes, BROTHER! Now apologize to him right now Vaughn...or you WILL regret this..."

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry kid. I shouldn't have bee--"

"KID?? HE HAS A NAME YOU JERK!!"

"Well, I don't know what it is!"

"Why didn't you ask him?"

"Fine, what's your name?"

"My name is Andrew...but people usually call me Andy." Andy replied in a terrified voice.

"Okay, Andrew...Andy...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have picked on you like that. It was wrong of me. I'm really sorry." Vaughn apologized.

"It's okay. I always get picked on. I don't care." Andy said looking like he was about to cry.

"Andy come here for a minute." I said. Once he came over, I gave him a hug and told him that he wasn't going to get picked on anymore if i could help it. He smiled at me.

"Alright, we have to go to the science club meeting. Let's move." I said while walking to the college.

"Wait! Josie! I thought it was at the high school today." Vaughn said very confused.

"There was a note on the door that says that it is in the college and Z apologized for the confusion."

"Oh..."

"Hey Andy?"

"Yeah Josie?"

"Where are Pauly and Johnny?"

"Over there. Why?"

"I don't feel comfortable leaving them alone. Let's bring them to science club with us. Z won't mind..."

* * *

**Josie's POV**

"Alright. Let's see who came to our first meeting." Z excitedly said "Everyone, introduce yourself. Tell your name, age, grade, and one thing about yourself. We will start on this side of the room." Z pointed to the left side, my side.

"I'm Josie, I am 18, a freshman in college, and one thing about myself...let's see...you don't wanna mess with me unless you want a real attitude in your direction."

"I'm Andrew...or Andy, I'm 13, I'm a freshman in high school because I skipped a grade, and I'm what people call a nerd, geek, and a dork but I don't care. People always make fun of me, but I can deal with it." Paul said while looking at Vaughn.

"I'm Meghan, I'm a senior, I'm 17, and I'm not the kind of person who likes fights."

"I'm Nicole, I'm a junior, I'm 16, and my future husband is Nick Jonas."

"Yeah right Nicole, He's MINE" Sam said while Nicole rolled her eyes. "By the way, I am Sam, I am a junior, I'm 16, and _my _future husband is Nick Jonas."

"I'm Anna, I'm a senior, I'm 17, I'm obsessed with science."

"The names Luc--"

"Stop trying to be such a hot shot" Josie said

"As i was saying, I'm Lucas, I'm a freshman in college, I'm 18, and I don't have glasses anymore!!"

"I'm Corrine, I'm a freshman in college, I'm 18 and very smart"

"I'm Marshall, I'm a freshman in college, I'm 18 and very bored right now"

"I'm Vaughn, I'm a freshman in college, I'm 18, and I'm in lo--" Vaughn stopped himself and quickly said, "very sorry about earlier Andy."

"It's okay." Andy replied.

"As you all know, I'm Z, I am a teacher, too old to tell my age and very happy to have the opportunity to be in charge of this club." Z said with a smile on his face.

"JOSIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! I WANNA INTRODUCE ME TO EVERYONE TOOOOOOO!!"

"Okay Johnny, okay."

"I Johnny, I is 4, I is in pre-k, and I is happy and like my new car and my my brothers Pauly and Andy and my sisters, Meghan and Nicole and Anna and Sam and especially Josie! even though she isn't my sister yet...she is like my sister and I love her very much and I cant wait until my daddy marries her mommy in December!!"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Corrine sighed "He is so cute!!"

"Well, I guess now you know what up guys..." I said hoping they wouldn't be mad at me for not telling them. They all smiled letting me know that they weren't mad. "Oh umm...Z...I need to say something to everyone..."

"Okay, what is it Josie?"

"Well...you know how we _think _the wormhole is gone...?"

"Yeah..." everyone said in unison except for my soon to be siblings and Corrine.

"Well, what if I told you that I don't think it's really go--"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I was interrupted by a scream which faded away as quickly as it came.

"What was that?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Josie's POV**

It's been a week since school started so it's also been a week since our first meeting. Some interesting things have been happening and it makes me think that the wormhole is still around. We have already had certain problems. It is starting the same as our adventures when we were in high school. A teacher is missing and we think it is because of the wormhole. Things around here are scary sometimes and I have to protect myself and my future siblings. I can't let anything happen to them.

"Josie, are you ok? You have been laying in that same exact position on your bed for 3 hours." Corrine said with an extreamly worried look on her face.

"Huh? Oh, umm...yeah...I'm fine. I'm just thinking about..." I sighed, "stuff...you know?"

"Yeah. You seem kind of worried though. Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Well..." I was about to tell her what I was worried about but decided not to, "I'm fine. I'm not worried at all." I said but I don't think she was convinced.

"Josie, I know what you're thinking."

"Oh really? You know what I am thinking?"

"Yes, I d--"

"OH PLEASE TELL ME THEN!!" I said with a really bad attitude.

"Josie, calm down."

"I'm sorry. I'm just..."

"I know, you're worried Josie. That's perfectly understandable. When we were in high school, it was different for you. You didn't have little kids to look after. Now, if the wormhole really is still here, you're going to be more stressed than you were before because you have bigger responsibilities. I know that's what you were thinking about."

"I'm going to bed Corrine. I don't feel like talking right now."

"Okay Josie. I'm going to go get something real quick, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay...have fun..." I said feeling very upset and stressed.

I wonder what Corrine had to go get. I'll stay up until she comes back so I can find out I guess. I wonder if the wormhole really is back. If it is, I don't know what I'll do. I can't put my siblings in that kind of danger! Wait, did I just call them my siblings? Wow. I could get used to saying that. I can feel a smile stretching across my face right now. Maybe I am finally getting something I always needed...brothers and sisters.

"Hey Josie." Meghan's voice filled the air.

"Hey, what are you 4 doing in here?"

"Corrine came to get us. She said that you have been in the same position for 3 hours. Now, tell us, what's wrong?" Nicole asked.

"It's nothi--"

"Liar! Tell us what's going on. The only time you're like this is when you are thinking about something and it is making you stressed. Well, there is one other time." Sam said with an evil grin.

"And that other time would be...??" Corrine asked.

"When she's hiding something...about a g--"

"Okay, that's enough Sam! I've been thinking about something...but I don't think I should tell you what it is..."

"Oh my God! It's about Vaughn isn't it?" Corrine asked way too excitedly.

"No Corrine. It is _not _about Vaughn."

"So it's about Lucas?"

"CORRINE!!"

"Oooooohhh it is??"

"NO!" I screamed so loud I swear the floor shook. "I'm thinking about the wormhole, okay?"

"Will someone please explain this whole wormhole theory?" Sam asked.

"Didn't I tell you four about it?" I asked.

"No, you just said bad things happened to you and your friends in high school." Nicole replied

"Yeah...well...it was because of a black hole."

"Really? I've done some research on black holes in the past." Anna stated.

"You...have??" Meghan asked surprised, "I thought I knew everything you did research on.."

"Well, I wasn't going to tell you about that. I mean, you would have thought I was insane or something."

"Yeah, I probably would have but I would have gotten over that and forgotten about it. Why were you keeping that from me?"

"I don't know. I guess I just didn't want you to tell dad..."

"I can understand that. He gets acts really strange whenever anything about a wormhole...or a black hole is mentioned. I wonder why."

Anna and Meghan were having their discussion and then Nicole and Sam joined in. I went over to Corrine and we started talking.

"Hey, Corrine?"

"Yeah Josie?"

"Okay I need to tell you something...right now."

"What is it?"

"They just said that their dad acts strange when people mention a wormhole or a blackhole...their mom mysteriously disapeared 3 years ago. Do you think that there is a chance that she was one of the people working for Victor Pearson?"

"I don't know Josie. I mean, doesn't that seem a little...strange...?"

"Yeah but, think about it. Nothing is normal around here."

"That's true I guess...but Josie?"

"Corrine I look at the girls sometimes and I see a familiar face. I think it is familiar because...I may have seen their mother...I may have seen her the night that Victor was doing experiments on the school. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, but do you really think that their mom was working for Victor?"

"I don't know. I mean, it is very possible...afterall..._my_ mom was working for him."

"Working for who?" asked Nicole

"Oh, umm...nobody..."

"Josie, come on. It's us. You can tell us." Anna said

"Fine, my mom used to work for Victor Pearson." I told them

"That last name sounds awfully familiar..." Meghan said.

"Oh...is that so?"

"I know where we have heard it before." Nicole said in a teasing sort of way.

"Where?" I asked hoping it wasn't what I thought.

"A notebook that was in your bag over the summer. You wrote 'Josie Pearson' in it." Nicole announced.

"I think you four should go before you're late for your curfew." I told them while walking to the door and holding it open for them.

"Fine, we'll talk tomorrow." Meghan said.

"Just go already!"

"Fine, night" they all said in unison

**Josie's POV**

We were in science club again. There was a _major _problem.

"Guys...we have a huge problem."

"What is it Josie?" Z asked me.

"I can't find Johnny..."

Everyone looked really worried now. Where could he be?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Josie's POV**

I'm walking by Z's office and i just keep thinking about how things just keep getting weirder and weirder around here. I mean...one of the teachers is missing and now John is missing too. How am I going to explain _that_to my mom and his dad? I was supposed to look after him and now he's lost. What am I going to do? I am never going to be able to face my mom or his dad again! Whoa...what was that noise?

"That sounded a lot like...the wormhole!" I said not realizing that someone was coming out of Z's office.

"Josie?" I heard a very small, frightened voice practically whisper.

"Johnny!! Oh my goodness! Are you okay? Where were you? What happened? Are you okay? Johnny! Oh my goodness!! Are you oka--"

"Josie!! Calm your little pants down. I am fine."

"I'm sorry Johnny, I was just really worried about you."

"I know." there was a long pause before he said "...and Josie...it was a little scary there." I gave him a hug to try to comfort him. The poor kid is crying like crazy. I am going to bring him back to my room and talk to him.

"Come on Johnny, we are going to go to my room and talk for a little while. Okay?" he just nodded...he didn't say anything. I feel so bad right now...but at least he is back. I picked him and and carried him back to my room.

Once we got to my room, I put him down and he went right over to my bed and tucked himself in. I went to lay down next to him and tried to talk to him.

"Johnny? Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes...I was in that man's office. What's his name again?"

"You mean Z?"

"Yeah him! I was in his office and then all of the sudden the floor started moving in this one place. I went over to see what was going on and then it opened! It looked at red and black and swirly. I was really scared Josie...and then it sucked me into it." he said and started crying again. I hugged him.

"I know Johnny, I know. It's okay. I won't let it happen to you again." I said hoping it would comfort him."Johnny, do you think you could tell me where you went?"

"I don't know where I was but it was scary there."

"Do you remember what it was like?"

"Yes..." he started crying again, "I saw my mommy and your mommy and a man and scary machines and my mommy didn't know who I was and then I saw another weird swirly thing in the ground and it sucked me in it again and then I was back and then I came out of Z's office and then I saw you and then I started to cry and then you picked me up and then we came back here and then I told you what happened."

"Okay big guy, thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome..." There was a pause for about a minute. "Josie? Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"I don't know buddy. I have to ask the people in charge of the school first."

"Okay...please ask them Josie...please. I'm scared..."

"I'll ask, I promise."

Corrine walked in a few minutes later and I asked her if she could stay with Johnny while I went to the office. When I got there I explained that Johnny was my step brother and he was scared and wanted to sleep with me tonight because he was scared. I couldn't tell them about the wormhole so I just said that he has been having bad dreams lately. They said it was fine for a few nights as long as he got to the pre-k room on time in the morning. I thanked the very helpful secretary at the front desk and went to Andrew's, Pauly's and Johnny's room. I knocked on the door and Andy answered.

"Hey Josie."

"Hi Andy. I have good news."

"Really? What is it? Do you want me to get Pauly?"

"Yes, please do!! You are both going to be very happy."

"Okay, come in." I entered the room and Paul was on his bed looking a book. He was reading _Green Eggs and Ham._

"Okay. I have some really good news guys!"

"What is it Josie?" Pauly asked me

"I found Johnny."

"Really?? Thank God! Is he okay?" Andy asked

"He is fine, but very scared. He is going to sleep with me for a few nights."

After we were done talking, I went back to my room climbed into bed with Johnny and went to sleep. Hopefully he won't have any bad dreams.

**Ok, I really really need reviews or I will not be able to update anymore...I have noticed that a lot of people have been reading the story...but nobody is reviewing. Please Review. Oh, and I fixed the problem...I can get anonymous reviews now...so REVIEW!! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Josie's POV**

These past 3 nights have been terrible. Poor Johnny has had a nightmare _ever_night so far. I don't know what to do! He wakes up screaming and then when I ask him what happened, he says he doesn't remember...it's a little eery.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! NOOOOOOOO!! HELP!!" Johnny was screaming in his sleep again.

"Johnny! JOHNNY!! WAKE UP!!" I shouted while looking at the clock, it was 2:00am.

"Huh? What happened? Josie...why did you wake me up?"

"You were screaming again. Don't you remember what happened? Did you have another bad dream?"

"I don't remember. I don't think I had a bad dream...but if you said that I was screaming...I guess I did." Johnny said sadly.

"Why don't you go back to sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning...okay?"

"Okay...but...Josie? How much longer am I allowed to sleep in here?"

"I don't know yet. I have to talk to the people in charge tomorrow. I'll let you know what they say after I talk to them. Now go back to sleep, you have class in the morning." I told him and with that, he went back to sleep.

At about 5:00am, I woke up. I guess it was because I was so used to waking up at around this time because of Johnny's screaming, but to my surprise, he wasn't screaming. He was sound asleep and looked very peaceful. Just as I was about to go back to sleep, I looked out my window and every thing seemed normal until I saw a strange looking light from one of the classrooms at the high school. As soon as I saw it, Johnny started screaming.

"The wormhole!" I whispered to myself unaware that Corrine was awake.

"What about it?"

"Corrine? What are you doing up?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"What a minute Corrine. I have to wake him." I turned my attention to John who was screaming for his life. "Johnny, wake up." I said gently shaking his shoulders.

"Huh? Was I screaming again?" He said yawning

"Yeah." I replied while looking out the window again noticing the light was no longer there. "Why don't you go back to bed."

"Okay." was all he said and within seconds, he was asleep.

"Care to explain to me why you said 'the wormhole' and why you keep looking out the window?" Corrine asked me in her 'I know what you're thinking' voice.

"I saw a light."

"...and...?" she asked expecting me to say more.

"and nothing. Forget it for now. I'll talk to you about it in the morning." As I said that, I realized that the sun was starting to come up and I was going to have to wake up in a half hour.

"Josie, what would be the point of going back to sleep? You are just going to have to wake up in..." she paused and looked at the clock, "28 and a half minutes."

"Corrine...enough with your whole exact time thing. There is no need for it unless if you want to really get on my nerves and you know how I can be when someone gets on my nerves so if I were you, I would stop right now _before_I blow and and wake the kid again!" I replied regretting what I said as soon as it left my mouth. "Corrine...I didn't mean--"

"No Josie, you did mean it. I know you did...go back to sleep and wake up whenever you wake up. I don't care anymore."

"Stop fighting or I'm going to tell my daddy!" yelled John angrily

Corrine and I looked at each other and started laughing. We realized how ridiculous we sounded. By the time all of this was done, We had to start getting ready for class. I had to leave a few minutes earlier with John so that he could get to class on time. I brought him to his classroom and went on with my daily routine until lunch.

During lunch, I had a meeting regarding Johnny and his nightmares. I told them that he was having them every night and wants to stay with me for a few more. They said it was fine but there will be another meeting regarding this in 10 more days and he is to come to that one. I went to the rest of my classes and then I was on my way to science club. I know that Andy and Pauly were going to get Johnny from his classroom and then they were going to come to the science lab for the meeting too since Andy is in the club. I walked by Z's office and heard a noise so I opened the door and found the wormhole was opening. I saw the boys walking down the hallway and Johnny screaming. As soon as the wormhole closed, he stopped screaming and acted as though nothing had happened. I told them to just take John to their room and the three of them stay there.

**Josie's POV**

"Guys...I think we have a problem."

"What is is Josie?" asked Z

"You know how I told you that Johnny has been having bad dreams since he went through the wormhole? Well, I think that whenever the wormhole opens, something prompts him to scream and then he doesn't even remember when I tell him! I saw the wormhole open before and he started screaming...while he was awake and then when it closed, he stopped and acted as though nothing happened."

"Well, why would the wormhole opening cause him to scream?" Vaughn asked

"Vaughn, that is an excellent question...now all we need is an excellent answer" Z replied.

"Maybe something happened when he went through and if he goes through again it will reverse it." Lucas suggested.

"That is an...interesting...idea Lucas but what could have happened to him that would make him scream whenever it opens if he doesn't know it is opening." Z mentioned

"Well, we know that the wormhole has brought upon many interesting things, like for example the sponges when Josie and I were having trouble getting along, or Vaughn and Lucas switching brainwaves because of that machine, or even when Marshall's brother came to visit and they both went through each different element in the periodic table until they finally confronted each other and talk about their differences and such...then there was the time Josie became a human magnet, the time I went through a mirror to an alternate universe, or when I was reliving the same terrible day over and over again until I just learned to accept what was happening that day and getting over it. Maybe he can, like...predict when it is going to open...and screams cause he remembers going through it...and maybe he forgets because, after all, it is the wormhole." Corrine suggested making everybody think about it.

"You know...I think Corrine might be right. I mean, the wormhole is very strange...and...could cause things like this." I chimed in.

"How are we going to find out? I mean...well, without sending him through the wormhole again. I don't really feel comfortable with that...unless if someone goes with him." Meghan and Anna said in unison.

"Well, first I think we all need to agree that this is the right option." Announced Z in his teacherly tone. "I for one think that it is a good idea as long as someone goes with him who knows how to work the wormhole. Who else agrees?" Z asked. Everyone except for our newest member of the the science club, Taylor, raised their hands in agreement. Just for the record we all call her Tay.

"I have no idea what you people are talking about! What _wormhole??_What is going on here?" Asked an extremely confused Tay.

"In a nutshell, over the summer they tore the the old high school and put this college in its pla--" I started explaining.

"I know that part. What I don't know is what the whole wormhole thing is about!" She interrupted

"Okay, there was a wormhole in the high school because of Avenier and we ended his terrible plan to take over the world with the help of the wormhole and thought that the wormhole was gone because of that...but it isn't apparently." I said

"Oh...okay...so basically, a 4 year old was sucked into a black hole type of thing and now he is screaming whenever it opens is what you are trying to say?"

"Pretty much." Marshall who has said nothing this whole time replied.

"Okay." Tay said as though it was something she had experienced before.

"So, do you agree with our possible plan than?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, as long as someone who knows what they are doing goes with him then I think it is a great idea." Tay said

"So it is settled! Someone will go with him and maybe...just maybe it will reverse the effect it has had on him." Corrine said.

* * *

**Okay, I just wanted to thank everyone who has been reading. It means a lot to me. Now...if you could leave some reviews with ideas...that would be very nice...and helpful! please!! I'll give you a cookie or cake or ice cream!! (well not really) BUT I CAN GIVE YOU A FANFIC HUG!! Please review!**

**later  
-Anna**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Josie's POV**

"We only have on thing to decide now..." Z said

"and that would be?" I asked

"Who's going with him...Duh..." Corrine said. I returned her comment with a death glare.

"Well, I think that Josie should go!" Lucas blurted out.

"I agree but I think that maybe one of his sisters should go too..." Marshall added.

"Well, which one of us should go?" Meghan asked.

"All 4 of you can come if you want." I offered.

"Sounds good." Nicole said.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

"Anna, you agree?" Meghan asked

"Yeah...sounds great. I'll get the cookies I guess." She replied.

"Why are you getting cookies...?" I asked her.

"Well, whenever the four of us going some place..." she motioned to herself, Meghan, Nicole and Sam, "We bring cookies."

"...why...?"

"Oh, well, umm...that's a good question and honestly...I don't really know."

"Okay, let's bring some. It can't hurt. I mean who doesn't like cooki--"

"Will you stop talking about cookies already and just figure out when you're going to go?" Lucas blew up shocking everyone since he was never one to blow up at people.

"Lucas, calm down, and come talk to me in the hall..._now_." Z commanded.

"What do you think Z's saying to him?" asked Nicole.

"I don't know...but I really wanna find out." I replied getting a strange look from Corrine.

"What?" I asked her and she gave me another questioning look.

"Oh...nothing. We'll talk later."

"Umm, alrighty then." I replied confused and annoyed.

**Josie's POV**

It was just about time for us to leave. I packed some stuff just in case we needed it and Anna had the cookies. The entire science club met in the College science lab where our meetings are held and someone came knocking on the door and then walked in. Four people walked in. Three of them boys and the other one a girl. You could easily tell that they were siblings.

"Uh...is this the science club?" asked the girl

"Yeah. You want to join?" I asked them

"Yup...I love science." said the oldest of the siblings. "By the way, I'm Kevin and I'm 20--"

"Y...you...you're...th...the...J...J...Jon...Jonas...br...broth...brothers..." Nicole finally managed to get out. "...and...you...you're...th...their...sis...sis...sister!! OH MY GOODNESS!!" Nicole screamed.

"Well, it looks like my sister just managed to scream loud enough that if we had gone through the wormhole already, the entire school would have heard us still. Congratulations Nicole." Sam said jokingly.

"Guys...please just let them introduce themselves..._please_!" I begged.

"Sorry..." Nicole mumbled.

"It's no problem. We get that a lot. By the way, as you probably know already..." He motioned to Nicole. "...my name is Joe and I'm 18." Joe said.

"I'm their sister Kathy and 16. Someone please save me from these 'hot shots'...please!" Kathy laughed and used air quotes around 'hot shots'.

"I'm Nick...I'm 15...I hate school...but I love science...speaking of which, what did I hear about a...wormhole?" Nick asked.

"Oh...umm...that's a long story. Which reminds me...we have to go get Johnny." I said and looked at Z. "I have an idea, the us girls will go get the little kids and you guys stay here and answer some questions they have. We'll fill Kathy in while we go to get Johnny and Pauly."

"Sounds great Josie." Z said almost sounding sarcastic but I could tell by the look on his face he was serious.

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry it's so short but I feel like I owe you guys a little something. So here it is...please review**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Josie's POV**

We just got back to Z's office with Johnny. Us girls told Kathy and filled Tay in a little more about the wormhole. At this point we're checking to make sure we have everything we need.

"Promise me you'll be careful Josie...please." Z begged.

"Z, I've gone through this thing dozens of times! Chill. We'll be fine. I promise." I replied.

"Hey...uh...I just realized something..." Anna said

"What's that?" asked Tay

"How do we know..._when_...the wormhole is going to open?" She asked.

"Oh! That's easy!" Lucas said.

"Lucas...stop acting like this is something that occurs everyday. This is probably _the _rarest thing in the world." I said

"Can some _please_ answer my _question_!!" Anna begged.

"In a nutshell, last year Lucas built a divice that can predict when the wormhole will open." Marshall answered.

We heard a weird noise and I noticed that Johnny was turning pale.

"My machine!! The wormhole is about to open!" Lucas said excitedly.

As soon as the wormhole opened, Johnny screamed and he was extreamely pale at this point. We grabbed him and jumped in. As soon as we jumped in, he stopped screaming and returned to his normal color. Once we were through, we realized that we were at Vaughn's parents high school graduation at Blake Holsey High. It had just ended and we went someplace in the room were we couldn't been seen becuase we saw someone at the door.

They came in and we soon realized that it was Vaughn's mom. She has something in her hand. It turned out that she was holding 2 chi gong balls. The chi gong balls where very powerful balls that can float in the air on their own and cause the worm hole to be there. Well Vaughn's mom had 2 of them. She lifted a tile and right under was dirt. She burried one of them and kept the other. She put the tile back and got up. After walking to the door she stopped and said something.

"In the your time...that ball will make him stop screaming and then you must protect the ball." and with that...she left.

How did she know we were in here? This is creepy. Oh well, let's go back through the wormhole.

"Let's go guys. We have out answer." I said.

"Which is?" Meghan asked.

"We have to go back to our time and dig up the ball and then we have to protect it." I replied.

"Let's go than..." Nicole said.

"Yes let's!" Sam said excitedly.

"But...the...cookies..." Anna said disapointed.

"Alright...we all have one...then we go back..." I said solving the problem.

When we got back, we went right for the tile Vaughn's mom was at. we dig up the ball and put it in a metal container so nobody would take it. Just then, the door opened.

"Hi...I was wondering if i could join the science club..." A girl asked.

"Of course! What's your name?" Z asked

"Brianna...but everyone calls me banana" She replied then looked at Nicole, Sam, Anna, Meghan and Johnny. "Cherry's? Blueberry's? Kiwi's? Apple's? Orange's?"

"Banana's" Nicole, Sam, Anna, Meghan and Johnny asked in unison.

"Do you know eachother?" Vaughn asked.

"Well...sorta..." they replied smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Josie's POV**

"Okay, so...what happened when you went through the wormhole? We can talk about how you know each other later. This is more important." Nick said while stealing glances at Nicole.

We told everyone what happened and while we were telling out story, I continuously noticed Nick staring at Nicole and Nicole occasionally staring back at him. I was going to have to have a little chat with her later. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by someone talking.

"So are you all okay?" Joe asked looking at Banana's. Things are getting interesting.

"Yeah...we're all fine." Banana's replied looking at Joe. I am going to have to have a chat with her too...once I find out how she knows Meghan, Anna, Nicole, Sam and the boys of course.

"So...Banana's. How do you know Meghan, Anna, Nicole, Sam and Johnny?" Joe asked.

"Oh, well, we ar--" Banana's started but was than interrupted by someone else coming in.

"How did it g--" We heard Paul's voice that was quickly interrupted

"Banana's?" Andy asked

"Hey! I missed you so much!" Banana's replied while hugging them tightly.

"We...missed...you...too...now...can...you...please...let...go...we...can't...breath...!" They both managed to get out. Suddenly a girl who none of us seemed to know, or so we thought, walked in the room.

"Andy! Why didn't you wait for me? You said you would!" The girl said to Andrew.

"Alanna...we'll talk about this later." Andrew practically whispered trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Andrew...can you come here for a second?" The girl named Alanna asked.

"Yeah..." he replied and then looked at us finally and said "Please excuse us. We'll be right back." and with that, Andy and Alanna walked out of the room into the hallway.

"As I was saying before all of this very...interesting stuff happened, I know them because we ar--" Banana's was interrupted again only this time by shouting coming from the hallway.

_"STAY AWAY FROM HER! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO HER LIKE THAT! NOW _GO_ AND DON'T COME BACK!!"_ We all heard Andy yell causing all of us to run out into the hallway. We soon saw someone we hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Andy! What happened??" Corrine asked

"That guy running away was being mean to Alanna!"

"Isn't that...Tyler??" Lucas asked.

"Yeah...it is I think." Marshall said.

"That's strange. I mean...we haven't seen him in a couple of years and all of the sudden...he's back?" I said in a questioning way.

"Andy...what exactly did he do?" Z asked.

"He told Alanna that she doesn't belong here and that she should leave and never come back." Andy answered.

"Wow...I knew he was a jerk but I didn't think he was that much of a jerk!" Corrine said.

"Why is he so mean?" Alanna asked.

"...'Cause he has nothing better to do..." Lucas said under his breath but we still heard him.

Just then the principal from the elementary school walked up to us. Her name is Nina Marie Django or as we know her, Mrs. Jones. She is the sweetest, yet toughest, principal ever.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Mrs. Django asked.

"One of the big kids was being mean and then he ran away." Johnny whined while pouting.

"Really? What did he look like?" Mrs. Django asked

"He was TALL!!" Johnny repied in a serious voice.

"What did he do?"

"He told Alanna that she doesn't belong here and that she should leave and never come back. Come to think of it...as he was running away he said something really strange." Andy answered with an odd look on his face.

"Yeah...he did." Alanna added.

"What did he say?" Z asked

"He said 'Stop Smerfing'. What does that mean?" Andy asked

"I have no idea. That is rather...odd." Mrs. Django replied. "I'll inform our security guard, Joe, right away kids. Don't worry about it, we will handle everything."

"That kid has always made us ask a million questions about the weirdest things. What is his problem?" I said aloud causing everyone to look and each other and think with confused looks on their faces.

This is a mystery. I can't believe Tyler is back here. None of us thought this day would come but it has and now we are going to have to deal with him...again. This is so depressing. Everybody looks confused and helplessly unsure of what to do now. At least we have Z, Joe, and Mrs. Django on our side. This is one interesting year so far.

**Hey guys. sorry its so short and it took me forever to update. I have been really busy. I had to work at a camp all last month. It just ended Friday so i can write more now hopefully. I'll work on chapter 12 as fast as possible and hopefully it will be long. please review. i need ideas. all of the ideas i have gotten are great. I just cant figure out how to do them...sigh...please help me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Josie's POV

It's December now and we are on break for Christmas, which is in 5 days. My mom is marrying my soon-to-be step-dad in 20 minutes. This day is really hectic!

"JOSIE!! ARE YOU READY YET??" My mom screamed.

"HANG ON! I'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE!" I screamed back.

"HURRY OR WE WILL BE LATE!!"

"OKAY!! OKAY!! OKAY!!" I yelled while walking out of the bathroom with my pink dress on fitting me

amazingly and my make-up applied very lightly.

"Awww, Josie!! You look amazing!" My mom gushed.

"ME?? Look at YOU!" I replied smiling brightly at my mother.

While we were waiting for the wedding to begin, I was reflecting on times my mom and I had spent together...just the two of us. Little did I know, she was doing the same thing. I thought back to when I was little. I had always been in a boarding school but when I was little...my mom and I saw each other every weekend. We would go eat out when I was really little. When I got older, we would go shopping and sometimes go to the beach or something like that. Those were fun days. As time went on, we saw each other less and less...causing me to get myself into a lot of trouble at school. She never knew that was the reason I was getting myself into so much trouble. She just assumed that it was peer pressure or that my temper was getting really bad. I got expelled way to many times...until I started at Blake Holsey High. I never liked school that much until I came here. I made amazing friends...had an amazing teacher, Z to be exact...and there were a lot of fun adventures. When I say fun, I mean it. Some of them were fun...others dangerous.

I was snapped out of my reflecting by music playing. It was time...time for my mother, the woman that I love so dearly...the woman that gave birth to me...the woman that sent me to boarding school to protect me...the woman who I love with all my heart...to get married. Andy was going to walk her down the isle. Walking down first would be Johnny and Pauly, followed by Sam and Nicole, then Meghan and Anna, and finally Andy and my mom.

"Do you, Kelly Trent, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"Do you, Fred Baker, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

And with that, the wedding was over. The reception was at this amazing restaurant. I am officially able to say that I have siblings. I am officially able to say that I have 2 amazing parents. I am officially able to say...that I finally have a complete family.  
My entire night ended up being about me reflecting on the past when it was just me and my mom. We had out own little broken up family. Now, the empty space that was inside my heart is finally filled and it feels amazing. All of my friends are here and they notice that I am acting different and I keep zoning out. Corrine is coming over to me right now.

"Hey Josie."

"Hey Corrine. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I was just wondering...are you okay?"

"Yeah...I am." I replied happily...maybe too happily.

"You seem a little different tonight Josie. We're all worried about you. Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"I'm sure Corrine. Don't worry...I wish I could explain what I feel right now...but I can't. I mean...like...I finally have a family! It isn't just me and my mom anymore. I have someone I can call 'dad' now...and I have siblings! I have aunts..and uncles and cousins on my dads side now. My life is completely different. I'm just so...happy. You know?"

"Wow Josie. I've never heard you talk like this before. I mean...I know this has never happened to you before but...you just seem so different."

"I am Corrine. I have been reflecting on all of the good times I had with my mom when I was little. I remember how her and I would shop together and talk about things as I got older. We used to see each other every weekend. Then as I got older, that changed...but now...I have siblings...and my mom lives really close by. We see each other a lot now. Everything is getting better...including me."

"Josie!" Johnny said and ran over to me.

"What is it buddy?" I asked my little brother

"Mommy wants you to come see her really quick. She said its portant." He said in a very serious voice for such a little kid.

"Okay. I'm coming." I replied while laughing at his serious face. He looked so cute like that.

"YAY! COME ON!" Johnny yelled excitedly. Corrine and I followed him to where my mom was.

"Johnny said you needed to talk to me?" I asked.

"Yes. I need to talk to you about something very important." She replied.

"Okay, what is it mom?"

"It's about one of your new cousins. She's 19 like you and she is going to start attending Blake Holsey. Her name is Jamie. I want you to show her around and introduce her to people."

"Okay...where is she? I want to meet her"

"She is right over there by your sisters and Banana's." My mom said and smiled at me.  
I went over to them and was introduced to Jamie by Meghan.

"Hey Jamie, I'm Josie." I said. "So, I hear you are going to be starting at Blake Holsey."

"Yeah. I am. How is it there? How are the other students? How are the clubs? What clubs do you recommend? How ma--"

"Calm down! Calm down. It's really...fun...there. The other students tend to be fine. Some of the clubs are really lame." I laughed. "and I recommend joining the science club."

"Okay." she laughed seeming more calm than before. "Why do you recommend the science club exactly?"

"Well...the fact that we are all in it has something to do with it." I laughed causing everyone else to laugh as well.

"If that's the case than I'll gladly join!" She said enthusiastically smiling widely.

"Awesome!" Nicole said

"Hey Honey!" We all heard a familiar voice and turned around to see who it was.  
It was Nick...and he was looking at Nicole! Wow...I just remembered that I never had my little talk with those two about what's up with Nicole and Nick and Banana's and Joe...wait...wasn't it Sam who I wanted to talk to about her and Joe? I am so confused.

"Umm...hey." Nicole said not daring to look at any of us.

"Is something wrong Nicky?" Nick asked her

"Uh, no. Let's...just...umm...let's...go somewhere where we can talk alone..." Nicole said nervously.

"Umm...Okay then." Nick said confused.

We all stared as they walked away.

"Is the Nicole's boyfriend?" Jamie asked.

"I guess so." I replied noticing Banana's looking like she was hiding something. "Banana's, what is up with yo--"

"NOTHING!" She said way to quickly causing all of us to give her suspicious glares.

"Umm...first of all you didn't even let me finish my sentence and second of all you answered so quickly that you made it 100 obvious that you do indeed know something." Sam said.

"Fine, maybe I do know something but I am not say what it is."

"Come on! Tell us Banana's! We're your cousins...well...except for Jamie. She's your sister." Anna said.

"So what? I am not telling you that Nicole is going out with Nick and I am going out with Joe!" Banana's said and then quickly covered her mouth in realization of what she just said.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU ARE? SHE IS?" Jamie squealed

"Yeah...we didn't exactly want you to know yet."

"Why not?" I asked hoping for a reasonable answer.

"I can't tell you." She replied

"And why would that be?" I asked

"Nicole told me not to tell anyone anything about this so I can't. Sorry."

"You just happened to blurt out that you are going out with Joe and Nicole with Nick...so why can't you tell

us why you didn't want us to know since we know now?" Meghan asked

"Fine, we didn't want you to know yet because we thought you'd think it was weird since we haven't known them all too long." She finally explained obviously lying

"Well, we wouldn't have thought it was weird." Jamie said quietly

"Uh...I'll be back in a few minutes..." Banana's said

"Okay?" Sam said confused.

"What was that about?" I finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I have no idea." Jamie said looking extremely perplexed

Moments later, Nicole, Nick, Sam, and Joe all came over to us.

"I guess we owe you an explanation--" Nicole was interrupted

"Hey Sam! Can I talk to you?" It was Kevin

"Uh...sure...hold on guys...I'll be back in a second." Sam said

"This is getting really annoying!" Jamie said "Everyone keeps leaving!"

"...SMERFS!!" Nicole, Banana's and Anna all screamed in unison and started cracking up

Alright...my mom gets married...I reflect on old times. My stepsister and cousin are each dating one of the Jonas brothers. I am so confused! Here comes Sam and Kevin...holding hands...and smiling.

"Alright...umm...Kevin and I are officially going out!" Sam said happily

"Cool...now...Nicole...Banana's...your explanation..." I said

"Actually…we don't really have one. We just didn't feel like telling you yet…oops. HEHEHEHE" Nicole replied.

"…Umm…wow. Okay…but like…what were you and Nick talking about Nicole?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you!" she said with anger

"I'll tell you…" Banana's said laughing and looking at Nicole. Nicole gave her a death glare. "Fine…fine…I won't tell them, happy?"

"YES!" anger was still heard in her voice.

"Nicole, honey, just tell them. It's not a big deal" Nick said. "If you don't…I will…"

"Fine, tell them. I don't care."

"We were talking about our plans for the weekend." Nick said blushing causing everyone to give questioning looks.

"Are you _**sure**_ that's what you were talking about…or perhaps…_**doing**_?" Anna asked.

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked nervously.

"It just doesn't seem possible that you two were just talking about…plans…" Meghan added

"Well excuse me! I can't help it if we were talking about plans for the weekend! Shut up already." Nicole said.

"Okay, first of all…lose your little attitude because I, as your older sister, won't tolerate hearing this from you." Meghan said

"Just leave me alone already! GEE!" Nicole said while running away, Nick close behind.

"Well…that was…interesting." I said confused and then looking at Bananas who was just sitting there staring into space.

"So…Banana's…anything you want to share with us?" Jamie asked

"Uh…not really…" she replied not looking at anyone but Joe.

"Well…anything you _**don't **_want to share with us?" Jamie asked knowing Banana's can't lie.

"SMERFS!" She screamed catching everyone off guard and then running away in the same direction as Nicole with Joe following her.

"What is with everyone today?? Sam asked to nobody in particular

"That's a loaded question…" Kevin replied kissing Sam.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" We heard Johnny scream. "THAT'S YUCKY!"

"Come here buddy." I said smiling as he walked over.

"Josie?"

"Yeah?"

"You're my favoritest stepsister."

"Aww, thanks Johnny." I said laughing slightly and he gave me a hug.

Alright everyone. I updated another chapter before I even got any reviews. That is very depressing for me. I crying right now...wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...lol, jk. I am not crying but i would really like some reviews considering the fact that i have finally had the chance to write again and I am updating a lot faster than before. I am already working on chapter 13!! YAY! please please please review!! and have some friends read the story and review too!! PLEASE!! lol  
Please keep reading and reviewing!!  
Love ya all

Anna


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Josie's POV**

I can't believe it's been a month since my mom and step-dad's wedding! It feels like it was just yesterday. Time really does go by fast. We have an emergency science club meeting today. Z called it saying we had a major problem. I wonder what it could be...OH NO!! I'M LATE FOR THE MEETING!!

"Sorry...I'm...late..." I said trying to catch my breath as ran through the door.

"Josie, don't worry about it. It's okay. Now sit down so i can tell you why I have called you all here." Z said

"Okay, what's up Z?" I asked while sitting down and everyone turned their attention towards him.

"This morning I was in my office talking to a student. The wormhole opened and she fell in and I she still hasn't come back." Z explained worried, stressed and upset.

"I thought everything was going fine! Nobody had fallen through in months! What are we going to do? This is terrible! I bet Avenir is somehow behind this!" Lucas said.

"LUCAS YOU KNOW WHAT? AVENIRE _IS, AS MUCH AS I HATE TO ADMIT IT, _MY DAD. AS MUCH AS I MAY HATE HIM BECAUSE OF WHAT HE DID, I WOULD REALLY JUST RATHER NOT HEAR YOU TALK BAD ABOUT HIM RIGHT NOW. Just stop it...please...I'm not in the mood." I screamed with the urge to cry but I swore to never let anyone see me crying.

"Josie calm down. Relax, you don't need to get yourself stressed. Just calm down. Please." Anna said trying to make me relax.

"Alright. I'm good. Thanks." I said feeling really calm now. "Z? What was her name?"

"Her name is Briana but everyone calls her Bri apparently." Z replied even more stressed than before.

"Relax Z, we'll find her." Meghan said in her comforting voice.

"Maybe one of us should go though...and see if we can find her." I suggested.

"That is a wonderful idea...but we don't know where to look." Z said going into teacher mode.

"True...but if we think about the person when we are waiting for it to open, maybe they will come back or we will go to the right place. I tried that when Josie was missing and her clone came through." Lucas said causing everyone to agree with his idea.

"Let's try it." Z finally said. "Lucas, since you know how to do that and Josie, since you have gone through the most, you both will try it...together."

"Do I _have _to do this with _him??_" I asked angrily.

"What is your problem??" Lucas asked me with a bitter tone.

"YOU ARE MY PROBLEM." I screamed.

"STOP IT! You 2 sound like a married couple..gee!" Banana's said and everyone laughed.

"Funny..." I said annoyed.

"Josie I don't want to do this with you either but it has to be done so get over it." Lucas said while rolling his eyes.

"What is with you 2? Why do you hate each other so much these days." Corrine asked.

"Yeah I know! You 2 have been acting really weird..." Marshall agreed

"You want to know the truth? I could NEVER stand him!" I screamed

"Then why did you kiss him?" Corrine asked smiling at me.

"IT WAS FOR A PLAY! IT WASN'T ME AND IT WASN'T HIM! IT WAS ROMEO AND JULIET!" I shouted so loud everyone had to cover their ears.

"She's right...and it was Vaughn in my body anyway." Lucas said looking a little sad.

"Can we just get this done with?" I asked feeling slightly guilty.

"Yeah, good idea Josie. Thank you." Z replied slightly relieved.

Lucas and I stood right next to where the wormhole opens. We were both thinking the same thing. "Bring Bri back...Bring Bri back..." We said over and over again. Finally the wormhole opened and sucked me and Lucas in it.

"Where are we?" Lucas asked.

"It looks like...Pearidyne I think..." I whispered to Lucas.

"But we were thinking about Bri...not Pearidyne."

"Yeah...but...maybe she's here."

"You think she could be?"

"There is always a chance Lucas...and the fact that when we thought about her...this is where we ended up kinda makes me wonder...you know?"

"Yeah...but wanna know something I just realized?"

"What?? Do you see her?"

"No...Josie...you and I are actually getting along right now." Lucas said somewhat happily.

"Wow...you're right..." I replied smiling.

"Hey...Josie...you know what else I just realized?"

"What?"

"How are we going to know if we find her...we don't know what she looks like."

"Good point Lucas...just look for the only teenager in modern clothing." I said

"Oh...I guess that makes sense..." Lucas replied. We started walking around and talking about some old times we had when we went through the wormhole in high school. We were so busy talking we didn't realize that we had bumped into someone.

"Wh...Who are ...you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Josie and this is Lucas...are you Bri?" I asked

"H..how do you know my n...name?" The girl asked terrified.

"Z told us to come find you." Lucas answered.

"You know Z?" She asked amazed.

"Yeah, we're in our first year of college and we had him as our science teacher throughout high school...and we are in the science club which he is in charge of." I stated.

"Oh...so...how do we get out of here? and how did I get here?" She asked.

"We'll explain how you got here when we get back to the school...but right now...we need to figure out how to get home." Lucas said.

"I think that what we are going to have to do is...find this big metal door. I remember that the first time I went through the wormhole was when I first started at Blake Holsey and Corrine fell in and I went after her. Then when I found her, there was a door and we had to type in a code but when we tried, we couldn't figure it out...and then Z came from the other side of the door...and brought us back." I remembered.

"What are you people talking about?? Are you insane??" Bri said in pure shock.

"We'll explain when we get back to the school." Lucas said again.

"Hey, Bri? Do you know if there is anyone else here other than us? I mean...since you were wandering around and all...I thought maybe you would know." I inquired

"Umm...I don't think so. I didn't see anyone but this is a pretty big place so I didn't get to every room yet...should we check?" Bri responded.

"I think that would be a good idea. Maybe we can find out what year this is then and that will tell us if it was after the explosion here..." I rambled.

"EXPLOSION?? What do you mean EXPLOSION?? What if is happens while we are here?" Bri was frantic at this point.

"Don't worry. I've been here when the explostion was about to happen. I know what it was like...and it was definitely not like this." I replied while thinking of that day...

What was it like Josie?" Lucas asked me curiously.

"Well...there were a lot of people...and they were all running around screaming. It was so loud and I remember hearing someone scream for help. So I ran to the room where I heard the screaming and she was stuck under a desk so I pushed it off of her and she came out, thanked me, told me to follow her, and ran. I didn't follow her...I had to find Corrine so I left the room. By the time I left the room, nobody was left inside here except for me and Corrine. Corrine was waiting by a metal door...and we tried to open in but we couldn't because it needed a code. I typed something in...I don't remember what...but I remember it didn't work...and then...almost as if it was in a television show...Z came through the door and brought us to the other side with him. Once we got through the door we were standing on a ledge...and below us was kind of like what looks like the chi gong ball...only a lot bigger and it had rings circling around it. Z said that the only way to get back to Blake Holsey was to jump in it..." I explained.

"So...you're saying that we are going to have to find this metal door...some how get through...and jump into what looks like the chi gong ball??" Lucas asked obviously unsure of the event we would have to go through.

"That's what we are going to have to do Lucas...that's what we are going to have to do."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Josie's POV**

"Josie, we have been walking around here for hours! I swear I think we have passed by that tile before." Lucas complained.

"Lucas...chill. We're fine...and we have only been walking for 5 minutes..." I replied getting annoyed.

"Oh well _excuse _me! It's not my fault we're stuck here!" Lucas said frustrated

"I'm sorry guys." Bri barely whispered on the verge of tears.

"Great job Lucas! You made her upset!" I said losing my temper.

"Shut up Josie. I don't want to hear it from you right now. JUST GET US OUT OF HERE!" Lucas shouted and we heard footsteps.

"I hear footsteps..." Bri whispered nervously.

"It was probably nothing...maybe you're just hearing things..." Lucas whispered trying to make her feel better but was obviously nervous himself. We heard the footsteps still.

"Lucas...I hear the footsteps too. We have to get out of here." I whispered frantically.

"IS SOMEONE DOWN THERE?" A familiar voice shouted

"Oh no...that sounds like...the janitor?" I whispered confused.

"That's odd...why would the janitor be here?" Lucas asked still whispering

"I don't know and I don't care...let's just get out of here now...please!" Bri begged no longer whispering.

"shhhhhh" Lucas and I said at the same time.

"Sorry..." Whispered Bri.

"WHO IS DOWN THERE?" The voice shouted again. "IS IT THE CONSTRUCTION WORKERS? IF IT IS REMEMBER YOU HAVE OFF FROM TRYING TO FIX THIS PLACE TODAY..."

"Construction?" Lucas asked

"This must be after the accident and they are trying to fix it here. That's why nobody is here and this place doesn't have any furniture." Bri concluded.

"IF NOBODY ANSWERS ME I AM GOING TO HAVE TO COME DOWN THERE." The voice spoke once more.

"We have to hide...now!" Bri stated in a small, quiet voice.

"Let's walk a little more and then hide in one of the rooms that has something to hide behind so that he won't see us." Lucas suggested.

"Good idea Lucas…let's go…but very quietly…" I replied.

"WHOEVER IS DOWN THERE…HERE I COME…" The voice shouted and then the footsteps began once more.

We hurried down the hallway quietly looking into each room we passed hoping one would have something in it so we could hide. We suddenly came to a room…that, although it was completely empty, we were somehow drawn into it. We went in and looked down at the floor…

"A wormhole." Bri said observantly.

"Yeah…let's go in it and hope for the best." Lucas said. The footsteps were getting closer.

"Lucas…wait. We have to think about where we want to go and then it will bring us there remember?" I asked

"Okay…let's do it then" Lucas replied.

"Bring us home…bring us home…bring us home…"Lucas and I said in a chant like way.

We were just standing there. Lucas and I were chanting and then all of the sudden…Bri started to chant to. "Bring us home." We said it over and over again and finally…

"JOSIE! LUCAS! BRI! You're all safe!!" Z said so excitedly.

"Yeah...we are...aren't we..." Lucas said in an odd way.

"What's up with him?" Bri asked me.

"I have no idea...it's very hard to tell with him..." I replied

"I notice..."

"You'll get used to it."

"Uh..."

"Trust me. You will. I've gotten used to it...you can too."

"If you say so...um..."

"Josie."

"Right...sorry...I have a hard time remembering names but I always remember a face." Bri smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I have the exact opposite of that problem. I remember names but forget faces." i laughed and pretty soon she was laughing too.

"What are you two laughing about?" Lucas asked annoyed

"You wouldn't understand Lucas...you wouldn't understand." I said and Bri and I started cracking up again.

"Whatever Josie." Lucas said with a really bad attitude.

"You know Lucas, you were a lot more pleasant to be around when nobody else was there." I said suspiciously.

"Whatever Josie. I'm out of here guys." Lucas said while walking out the door.

"What is his problem?" I asked everyone in the room once he was gone.

"You just don't see it, do you?" Marshall replied.

"Don't see _what??_ Why is everyone making me play a stupid guessing game all the time!" I asked frustrated.

"Josie, it's been obvious since we were in high school...actually since we first met you." Corrine said.

"What has been obvious? What are you talking about?" I asked beyond confused.

"I don't think we should have to tell you Josie. You should be able to see it on your own." Corrine replied.

"What happened to the two of us telling each other everything Corrine? Come on, just tell me!" I begged.

"Josie, this is one of those things you have to figure out on your own. Sorry." Corrine seemed upset.

"Why can't you just tell me?" I asked. Just then Lucas walked back in the room, came up to me and kissed me. Then he ran out of the room and left me there in pure shock.

"Do you get it now Josie?" Marshall asked. I just looked at him and ran out of the room.

This is so weird! How can this possibly be happening? I asked myself as I was walking through the college hallways. I was about to turn a corner when I heard a voice.

"Why did I do that? Now she knows! She knows that I have been in love with her since the day we met. She probably hates me now." I heard Lucas say sadly causing me to start feeling a little bad.

"Dude, she probably hated you before because of the attitude you've had." I heard someone say to him. I decided to turn the corner to see who it was. It turned out that it was Marshall...and they both saw me.

"Lucas...we need to talk..." I said and he nodded his head and followed me as I lead the way.

**Well, there is another chapter...now, I would really like to know if anyone is really reading this!  
If not, I think I'll delete it...If I dont get 2 reviews I am definitely deleting this story.  
so...please please please review!! It would make me so happy!**

**Anna**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Josie's POV**

Lucas and I got to my room and I told him to sit down not realizing that Corrine and all of the girls from the science club were in there. When I say all of the girls, I literally mean, all of them. Corrine, Meghan, Nicole, Anna, Sam, Kathy, Jamie, Banana's, Bri and Tay...how did I not see them? I started talking to Lucas...

"I don't even know how to begin with this Lucas! Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked.

"When was I supposed to tell you Josie? You were dating Vaughn on and off throughout high school! How was I supposed to tell you with that going on? Really Josie, come on." Lucas said obviously not realizing that the girls were in the room.

"You do realize that it was...on-and-off Lucas. That means that is was...off at certain points and you could have told me at that point...and actually told me instead of going...there." I said not looking at him but I could tell my words were flying around his head.

"I'm sorry Josie maybe I should just go." He said staring at the floor.

"Lucas...wait. Don't. We need to talk about this more...please. You owe me that much." I said and Lucas finally lifted his head. He wasn't looking at me though...he was looking past me. "Lucas, what are you looking at?"

"You could have told us you were in here!" Lucas said annoyed confusing me.

"Lucas who are you talking to??" I asked with an 'are you insane?' tone. Shortly after, I heard giggles and turned around. "You girls better have a good explanation for not saying you were in here." anger in my voice.

"What, and interrupt your very lovely conversation?" Corrine said sarcastically while laughing.

"OUT!" I screamed so loud that they literally stopped laughing and just stood there in complete shock.

"Okay..." Sam said in the quietest voice possible as she lead everyone to the door.

"Umm...Josie?" Corrine asked nervously

"Yeah?" I replied feeling really guilty for yelling.

"Never mind." She hesitantly said sadly and left with the others.

"This is ridiculous now. I mean, Corrine has always been nosey but she could have said that they were in the room." I said frustrated.

"Josie, gotta calm down. Stress isn't good."

"No kidding Lucas..." I said sarcastically. Lucas said something under his breath but I didn't hear it. "What was that Lucas?" I asked annoyed.

"What I said was, And _I'm_ the one with the attitude." Lucas replied angrily.

"What is with you these days Lucas. You were never like this before."

"Well, I guess hanging out with you changed me...and obviously it was _not_ for the better."

"Why do we always fight?" I asked him seriously for the first time catching him off guard. He just looked at me questioningly. "Honestly Lucas...why?"

"I don't know Jos. You and I always have some sort of attitude against each other." Lucas answered looking at the floor. I sat down next to him.

"Lucas, I know I can have a really bad attitude sometimes...especially towards you, and I'm sorry about that Lucas. I mean it...I really am sorry."

"Josie, I have a really bad attitude towards you, and not because of your's towards me."

"I have an idea." I stated excitedly

"Umm...okay...what is it Jos?" Lucas asked

"Let's just...start over fresh. Give ourselves and our friendship a new beginning..."

"I think that's a really good idea Josie." Lucas said smiling.

"I think everyone else will be happy too."

"Yeah...but Josie? I think we still need to talk about what happened before." Lucas said reminding me of the kiss.

"Right, that." I said awkwardly.

"The reason I didn't tell you was because of Vaughn..." Lucas started

"I know...you mentioned that." I replied

"...and I'm sorry that you had to find out the way you did." He continued

"I don't really care about the way I found out Lucas."

"You...don't?" he asked really surprised. Just then we heard the door open and looked over to see Corrine walk in.

"I just had to get something. I won't stay for long. Don't worry." She said while rolling her eyes.

"Corrine. I'm sorry about before. I was just frustrated because I was having a very important, private conversation and I just...I'm sorry." I apologized hoping she would forgive me.

"I'm sorry to Josie. I shouldn't have stayed in here when I knew it was something you wouldn't want everyone around for."

"Can both of you just forgive each other and make up already?" Lucas begged causing us to laugh at him.

"Alright, I'll let you get back to your 'talk'. see you guys later!" Corrine said and left in a hurry.

"Now what?" Lucas asked being a typical guy.

"Well, we have both realized that we have some feelings for each other so the only thing to do is see what happens." I said and then looked at my watch. "We have to go! Science club meeting. Remember Z said we were having a second one at 5 today?"

"Wait...Josie...what did you say before?" Lucas asked seeming a little confused but happy.

"You heard me Lucas. I know you did. Now let's go." I replied while grabbing his hand and yanking him out of the room.

As we were walking down the hallway we saw Banana's and her boyfriend kissing. So I tapped Banana's on a shoulder.

"Science club meeting...now..." I said

"Oh yeah. Gotta go, see you later." She said to her boyfriend.

"Let's go. We're late." Lucas said. We approached the door and then I realized we were still holding hands so I quickly let go and went in the room Lucas close behind and Banana's ahead of me. We sat down and waited for everyone else to arrive.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, let's get started." Z said excitedly.

"Z...what's up with you?" I asked confused at his behavior.

"What makes you think it's really me?" Z asked

"What are you talking about! OF COURSE IT'S YOU!"

"Josie, can I talk to you for a second?" Corrine asked.

"Sure. Excuse us, we'll be back in a minute." I said giving Z an odd look. When Corrine and I were out of the classroom I asked her what was up.

"Do you remember in high school when Tyler was able to camouflage himself as any of us?" Corrine asked.

"Oh no. You don't think that's happening again...do you?"

"I don't know Josie...but we gotta find out."

"We could go to Z's office and see if he is there." I suggested.

"Let's go." Corrine said leading the way to Z's office. Once we got there, we saw Z tied to a chair with tape covering his mouth. Corrine and I rushed in and untied him. He then proceeded to take the tape off of his mouth and ask how we know he was in there.

"It was something you said in the meeting." Corrine told him

"Well, it wasn't me obviously. It was Tyler." Z informed us.

"Let's get to the science lab before he does something dumb." I said annoyed while walking out of the room. Z and Corrine followed me and we got to the science lab.

"Tyler, enough of the act." Z said as he walked him with Corrine and I behind him.

"How do you know I'm Tyler?" Tyler asked.

"Because you have done this before and you tied me up in my office." Z replied angrily.

"Maybe I'm not Tyler and I was just acting like I was." Tyler said.

"Tyler, enough already or I'll fail you for the year." Z threatened and Tyler turned back to himself.

"Whatever Z. I don't care anymore. Fail me. See if I care." Tyler said and then started shaking as he walked out.

"What just happened?" Vaughn asked

"I don't know...Tyler? Are you ok?" Z asked

"I'm fine...but...I can't change anymore." He replied sadly.

"Good!" Z said. "Now I don't have to fail you."

"I'm out of here...meaning I'm transferring. Bye guys." Tyler said in a mean way as he walked out the door.

"That was weird." Meghan said.

"You don't know the half of it." Marshall replied laughing. Pretty soon, Z, Corrine, Lucas and I had joined Marshall's laughter causing everyone else to look at us like we were nuts.

"We'll explain some day. Just not right now." Z said once he calmed down.

"Okay then." Nicole said hoping someone would change the subject.

"Z what did you want to talk to us about?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I got permission for us to go on a trip..."

"Where? Where? Where?" Everyone asked.

"Well, since it's getting warmer out, I thought we could go to Hawaii and check some things out there. I am setting up a scavenger hunt and everyone in the science club who goes has to team up with a couple people and find everything. The first team to win gets a prize when we get back here. We are going for 2 weeks. We leave next Monday." Z said happily.

"Are you serious? We're going to Hawaii??" Bri asked excitedly.

"I'm serious guys. I'm serious."

* * *

**Alright, I was going to delete the story if I didn't get 2 reviews...I only got one. I'm not going to delete the story...but I really want to know what you think of the story! PLEASE! I need reviews or I wont know what you think. I have to know if anyone actually likes reading this. Please review...**

**Anna**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Josie's POV**

Corrine and I were in our room packing for our trip and talking. Her and I are so excited!! I mean, how many teachers would take a group of students to Hawaii! This is beyond amazing.

"Josie, which shirts should I bring?" Corrine asked me.

"All of them Corrine! We're going for TWO WEEKS!!" I replied excitedly.

"Gosh Josie! Calm down. Please..." Corrine said looking at me like I had 4 heads.

"Corrine!! Corrine!! HELP!! I DON'T KNOW WHICH ONE OF THESE SHIRTS TO BRING!" I yelled while holding up 2 identical shirts up for her to pick.

"Josie...they are the same exact shirt. They are even the same color...I think you can choose...or just bring both...and didn't you just get through telling _me_ that I should just bring all of my clothes?" Corrine replied getting slightly annoyed at my excitement but laughing a bit at the last thing she said.

"OOH!! Good Idea! Thanks...and...okay, you made your point..." I said laughing.

"Josie? Do you know where Z said we are staying in Hawaii?"

"Umm...I think he said at a Condo in Honolulu. Why?"

"I was just wondering. I have always wanted to go to Hawaii. This is amazing!"

"I know! Right?" I replied finally calmed down.

"Yeah. I wonder what hotel we'll stay at..." Corrine thought out loud.

"Me too. Maybe it will have a pool! I am so bringing my laptop in case there is Internet connection." I said quickly without taking a breath.

"Wow Jos...but...I think I'll bring mine too." Corrine said quietly and then suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Lucas. Can I come in Jos?" Lucas replied and Corrine gave me a strange look.

"Sure! It's open!" I said excitedly earning another unwanted look from Corrine. When Lucas came in he came right over me and was about to give me a kiss but he realized that Corrine was in the room so he stopped himself and once again, Corrine gave me an unwanted look.

"Corrine, we'll be back in a second. Lucas had called me earlier to tell me he needs to talk to me about something but alone. So...we should be back in no more than...a half and hour I guess." I told Corrine hoping she'd buy my excuse.

"Uh...okay than Josie...But when you come back, I need to have a talk with you. Okay?" Corrine said with the same look on her face that had been there for 5 minutes now. I can't even describe it. It was a mix of happiness, confusion, annoyance, and sadness.

Lucas and I walked out of my room and walked down the hallway into Z's classroom.

"Lucas, we have to be more careful if we don't want anyone to know about us yet." I said as soon as we closed the door not realizing that someone was in the room.

"I know Josie. I'm sorry. I just got excited. I mean, we barely ever have time alone together and I didn't see Corrine there so I thought it was safe." Lucas said feeling guilty.

"I know Lucas. I know. I was excited too but I knew she was in there. That's why I stayed calm. You know, I've been thinking..." I started.

"Hmm?"

"Maybe we should just tell them. I mean, they are going to find out eventually anyway. Sure, we have done a good job keeping it a secret for 5 days now...but they are going to figure it out and then wonder why we didn't tell them."

"Josie...I don't think we should tell them. I mean...Vaughn might freak out." Lucas said unhappily.

"Lucas! If cared what Vaughn thought, I wouldn't be going out with you." I said the last part of that quietly and Lucas came over and hugged me. Suddenly we heard someone clear the throat and turned around to see Z.

"Uh...h...hi...Z." Lucas said nervously.

"I for one have to share my opinion on this whole thing...two of my students...DATING??" Z started saying angrily. "I think this is wonderful!" Z finished smiling letting out a small laugh. Lucas and I were so happy that Z was okay with it and didn't freak out or anything...not that I can think of a reason anyone really would, but Lucas and I just think that everyone will.

"Well, we should probably be going." I said in a hurry.

"Wait! Are you 2 planning on telling anyone about this?" Z asked us.

"Yeah. I think so."Lucas said while looking into my eyes searching for an answer.

"I think so too." I said never taking my eyes off of him.

"Alright, I'm not going to say anything so don't worry about me ruining to surprise." Z laughed and sent us on our way.

"I guess it's time for me to face Corri--" I was cut off...

"Shhh...did you see that?" Lucas whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"I think it was Vaughn, Marshall and Corrine...and I think they saw us." Lucas whispered nervously.

"Well if they did, that makes it that much easier to tell them." I said loudly. Suddenly the 3 of them walked up to us as though they knew nothing.

"Hey." I greeted them.

"Hey Josie, hey Lucas." Marshall said happily, Corrine looked at me and I could tell she had seen us, and Vaughn looked upset.

"Lucas I think Corrine and I need to go talk now...did you tell me everything you needed to?" I asked

"Oh...umm actually there is one more thing." Lucas replied and pulled out his cell phone. He typed something on it and showed me. It said 'Are we telling them now are later?'

"Later Lucas. Not now...too crazy right now." I replied out loud.

"Okay Jos. See you later." Lucas said smiling but I could tell he was slightly disappointed that he couldn't give me a kiss. "Can we at least go back in the room to finish our...conversation...for a minute." He asked but I knew he just wanted a hug and kiss before I went to talk to Corrine.

"Lucas...we'll talk about it later okay?" I said more as a command than a question.

"Fine."

"Come on Corrine. You said you wanted to talk...so let's talk." I said and started walking to my room, Corrine following close behind. Once we were in our room, Corrine started talking.

"You realize I saw what went on between the 2 of you right before we came over right?" She asked me smirking.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't care much." I replied as though this was nothing.

"When were you planning on telling me?" Corrine asked

"Uh...actually...never if you want to know the truth." I said with no emotion but had a smile planted on my face.

"There is something seriously wrong with you." Corrine said laughing.

"I know." We both laughed.

"Seriously Josie...why didn't you tell me?" Corrine asked serious this time.

"I don't know. I mean, him and I have only been together for 5 days...we have been trying to get used to it. We were planning on telling all of you though." I replied smiling slightly.

"Good to know...and Josie...I have to admit, I always thought you 2 would be cute together." Corrine said waiting to see my reaction. I was just laying on my bed looking at the ceiling smiling.

--"Corrine...we have to finish packing!!" I said and bolted right up.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. We're leaving tomorrow!!" Corrine said happily.

"This is going to be the _best_ Spring Break _EVER_!!" I stated as I walked over to my suit case and continued filling it with clothes, Corrine doing the same. We continued to pack our suitcases until we had about 2 weeks worth plus dress clothes in case we go to a nice restaurant. When we were done packing clothes we moved onto other little things such as make-up, brushes, etc.

"Ugh, I am exhausted!" Corrine said throwing herself on her bed while laughing.

"Me too. Packing takes a lot of work." I sighed.

"So does dating." Corrine said making me shoot a look at her.

"Corrine, enough already. Please." I begged.

"Fine. Fine. Fine. So, now that we're packed...what should we do?"

"Well...I know that I should go check on my brothers and make sure they are packed since Z said they are allowed to come with us and my parents said it was fine." I replied. This was the first time I referred to Fred as my parent.

"I'll come. I'm bored and I really don't feel like sitting in here doing nothing." Corrine replied.

"Let's go." Once we got to their room, I knocked on the door and Andrew answered.

"Hey! You guys packed yet?" I asked

"I am but those 2 aren't." Paul answered.

"I'm packed!!" Andrew said annoyed at his little brother.

"I not packed." Johnny said sadly.

"Well than, I will just have to help you!" I replied smiling making him feel better and he lead me over to his bed where he had all of his clothes thrown. Corrine followed us and started to fold his tiny clothes.

"Where's his suit case?" Corrine asked Andrew.

"In the closet..." Andy replied annoyed for some reason.

"Andy...get up and get it. We are folding the clothes and Johnny can't reach it." I said hoping he wouldn't give me an attitude.

"Fine." He said and got it. He threw it on the bed and jumped back on his bed putting his head phones on and listening to his ipod. I shot him a look and he just rolled his eyes. I ignored this for now but I knew we were going to have to talk later. About 5 minutes after Andy's little 'episode', he got up.

"I'm going to meet a friend. See ya later." He said and walked out.

"What's with him?" Corrine thought out loud and her and I looked at each other both unsure of what was going on with him.

"He's been like that ever since he met Alanna." Paul said rolling his eyes.

"Is that so?" I asked figuring out what was going on.

"Josie...there is way too much drama going on these days." Corrine said laughing.

"What's drama?" Johnny asked.

"It's basically when things happen that make people go crazy." I replied laughing and he just looked at me.

"Okay." he replied satisfied.

"Josie, he is so cute." Corrine laughed.

"Well...at least 2 of them are...the other one, not so sure about." I said in a half sarcastic half serious tone.

--"Josie...can we just finish packing my stuff? OH!! Don't forget my bear!" Johnny said with wide eyes. "I love him! He's the bestest teddy bear _ever_."

"We won't forget him. I promise." Corrine assured him. We finished packing up Johnny's stuff and I asked Paul if he packed his.

"Yeah...but...whenever I pack something daddy checks it...so...can you check it since daddy can't?" Pauly asked me in a small voice.

"Of course buddy." I said and opened his bag. He has everything he needed. All of his summer clothes which was about 3 weeks worth but I figured he might need extra so I let that be. He had a couple of stuffed animals in there and his binder of pokemon cards. He also had his ipod and a coloring book with crayons and paint.

"Perfect Pauly. You have everything you need." I told him.

"Umm...Josie? Can I bring my dinosaurs too?" He asked.

"Of course you can. Put them in there and we'll make sure you have everything you want to bring." I smiled at him. He put his dinosaurs in then some cars and he said he was done after that.

"Okay...now you mister!" I said looking at Johnny. "What toys do you want to bring."

"Umm...I want my cars and trucks and legos and coloring books and play dough and ipod and spongebob toys and handy dandy notebook!" He said excitedly.

"Umm...well, we can't bring the trucks. They're too big...but everything else is fine...except the play dough. We can buy some when we get there." I replied.

"Okay Josie!! Thank you!" He said happily and I laughed. He put some cars in and then his coloring book and handy dandy notebook. The legos came next and then his ipod and spongebob toys. I put his ipod speakers in just in case he wanted them. I was honestly very surprised that our parents let him have an ipod but who am I to judge? After all, Andy got one so I guess they thought it would be fair to let Johnny and Pauly both have one too.

"Josie? What time are we leaving tomorrow?" Paul asked

"I don't know. Z called a meeting that will be in 20 minutes so we all have to go and he will tell us than." I explained.

"Oh. Okay." Both boys said at the same time.

"Well, now that you are both packed, let's go check on our sisters." I suggested.

"YAY! Let's see if they're packed yet!" Johnny screeched.

"Calm down and then we'll go." I said sternly and then realized something. "Hey guys?" I asked

"Yeah Jos?" Pauly answered.

"Does Andy leave you 2 alone in here a lot of the time?"

"I guess. I mean...usually once a day. Sometimes twice and it's always to see Alanna." Johnny said.

"Oh." I was disappointed to hear that. "Let's go check on the girls." I said changing the subject and Corrine nodding obviously knowing I was concerned. When the 4 of us got to the girls room, we knocked on the door and much to our surprise, Kevin answered the door and Nick was sitting on the bed watching Nicole pack. Sam asked Kevin who it was and he let us in.

"Are you 2 still in the science club?" was the first thing I said to Nick and Kevin.

"Yeah, why?" Nick replied

"So you are coming on the trip than?" I inquired.

"Yeah...we haven't been to any meeting lately for personal reasons...but Z knows that already and told us about the trip and everything so we are packed already." Kevin answered.

"Oh, ok." I said happily.

"So...is everyone in here almost done packing?" Corrine asked.

"Well, Meghan and I have been done since yesterday...unlike those 2." Anna answered motioning towards Nicole and Sam making us laugh.

"Funny." Nicole said to Anna.

"I thought it was." Meghan laughed.

"Nicole, it kind of was in a weird sort of way." Sam admitted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let me finish packing please." Nicole replied annoyed.

"Okay...well, we were just checking on you and wanted to remind you that we have a meeting in...10 minutes! Oh my gosh!! Let's go!" I said in a rush and ran out of the room with everyone following me. When we got there, Lucas, Marshall, Vaughn, Jamie, Bri, Kathy, Tay, Andy, Joe and Banana's were already there along with someone else who looked familiar but I wasn't sure exactly who he was.

"Where's Z?" Nick asked when we were all in the room...all of us except Z that is.

"He isn't here yet." Lucas said looking at me.

"Hey everyone." I said looking back at Lucas and took a seat. We were all sitting down expecting Z to walk through the door. This went one for about 5 minutes until the closet door opened and out came Z.

"Sorry about that guys. I had a phone call I had to make." Z said.

"So you were in the closet...?" Vaughn said in a questioning way.

"It was a _private_phone call Vaughn. Thank you very much." Z replied. "I called this meeting to go over what time we will be leaving tomorrow. We are going to meet in my office at 8:00 am and we are leaving for the airport at 8:30. Our flight leaves at 10:00. I thought leaving at 8:30 would give us enough time to get there, and pack the cars and everything. We can even stop and get McDonalds breakfast sandwiches. How does that sound everyone?" Z asked

"Great!" We all said.

"Alright. Now, I want you to meet out Security guard who is coming with us. His name is Joe S." Z introduced the familiar looking man.

"Hi guys." Joe S. said.

"Okay, now go finish packing and get plenty of sleep tonight. Okay everyone?" Z commanded

"Yes sir!" Johnny said and everyone laughed.

"Go on everyone. Finish getting ready and be in my office with your bags at around 8:00 tomorrow morning." Z said one last time. "Good-night everyone." And with that, he walked out of the room. Tomorrow's going to be a lot of fun. I can't wait!

* * *

**Hey. Alright. Thanks for the reviews. I was very happy with the 2 I got. Hawaii is going to be in the next chapter. I just needed this one becuase..we...I felt like it. lol. thanks for reading and the 2 people who reviewed...thank you so so so so soooooooo much. I wasnt sure if i was going to make this a josie/lucas but by request i did **

**keep reviews and i'll keep writing.  
and i am sorry for any spelling errors...its almost 2:30 in the morning and i am so tired. School starts on wednesday for me but i am going to try to updat again before i go back. depends on how quickly i can write and get ideas adn how many reviews i get...haha.**

Anna


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It's 12:00am now and Corrine and I are talking about the trip. She is obviously just as excited as I am. We are in the middle of a conversation about a bunch of different movies we have seen.

"...seriously though, it was a funny movie Josie! I can't believe you didn't see it." Corrine finished saying.

"I'll put it on my list of movies to watch. How's that sound?" I laughed.

"Terrific!! We can watch it together! It will be so much fun!" Corrine was hyper

"Corrine, calm down. You'll wake everyone!" I said tiredly.

"Josie! Everyone went home...it's spring break...remember?"

"Oh. Right. I forgot."

"You okay Josie?" Corrine asked concerned. There was a knock at the door interrupting Corrine's question.

"Who could that be? It's..." I looked at the clock. "12:10..."

"Oh well!! I'll get it!!" My very hyper friend said happily. She got up and answered the door. At the door stood all of the girls and all of the guys except for my brothers who I am assuming are sleeping...should be sleeping.

"What are all of you doing here?" I asked wide awake now.

"Well, we thought that since none of us are going to get sleep anyway, we could pull an all-nighter in here and just sleep on the plane tomorrow. After all, it's going to be an 8 hour plane ride...and we are really bored." Lucas said looking at me.

"Sounds like a fun idea!" Corrine replied excitedly.

"Gosh Corrine, what is with you lately?" I asked getting tired again.

"Why don't you tell us what's with you." Corrine said referring to Lucas and me dating.

"No that's okay. I have better things right now." I pulled out a book and started reading and then realized that everyone was starring at me. "What?"

"Since when do you read?" Sam asked me.

"Since right now! Now, if you'll excuse me, I am at a very interesting part." I said going back to my book.

"Josie...you do realize that you are reading a dictionary..." Corrine mentioned earning herself a death glare from me. "...and why don't you and Lucas just tell everyone?"

"We were going to wait until we were in Hawaii before we mentioned anything. That was the plan! BUT...you just ruined it." I said and Lucas came to sit next to me. Everyone except Corrine seemed confused. "You people can't put the pieces together, can you?" I said and the girls all gasped in shock while the guys still looked confused.

"Guys can't take a hint." Corrine said and rolled her eyes. The guys were still confused.

"Well, they'll figure it out eventually." Lucas sighed and kissed me. The guys still looked confused.

"Dude, why did you kiss her?" Vaughn asked furiously.

"Well...she _is _my girlfriend...so I don't see what the big deal is." Lucas replied. Vaughn was beyond furious at this point.

"Vaughn, you and I aren't dating anymore. You know that already. We haven't dated in a long time. I'm with Lucas now so you're going to have to deal with it. Sorry." I said annoyed with him for acting like a child. "Oh...and Vaughn? I am so tired of this drama so cut it out already and just accept what's going on."

"You know, I saw you two kiss in the hallway but didn't mention anything. I thought that maybe it was a hug and your faces just _looked_ like they were touching." Vaughn stated angrily. Pretty soon, every single person in the room started cracking up including Vaughn.

"Vaughn...that was just _slightly _dramatic!" Corrine said sarcastically while laughing.

"You mean, way dramatic!" Marshall was cracking up.

"Okay, Marshall. We get it." I said and Marshall continued to laugh.

"Marshall...dude! Chill!" Vaughn said. "I know it was funny...but it wasn't _that_ funny."

"Alright, alright, fine. I'm good now." Marshall replied still laughing slightly but a lot less than before.

"Guys? We are going to Hawaii tomorrow." I stated causing everyone to glare at me.

"We know Jos...that's what we have been talking about for the past week." Corrine replied slowly.

"I _know_ that! You didn't let me finish. We are going to Hawaii tomorrow and we are all bored right now so let's play a game." I said getting off of my bed.

"That's a pretty good idea." Lucas said as though he was surprised.

"What should we play?" Vaughn asked and Marshall was still slightly laughing in the background causing all of us to just look at him.

"I dare Marshall to _shut up already!!_" Lucas said fake annoyed.

"I dare the boys to go in a different room so us girls can play truth or dare and you boys can...do whatever boys do." Corrine decided to say.

"You all do that, but I am really tired so I am going back to my room." Kathy stated and all of the other girls left too except for Corrine, my sisters and me. The guys said good-night and left too but Lucas stayed behind for a minute.

"Josie, can we talk for a minute?" He asked me.

"Of course! What's up?" I replied smiling.

"Can we talk about this...alone?" He asked. I nodded and lead him into the hallway and shut the door.

"Okay Lucas. Seriously, what's up? You _never_ act like this." I stated worriedly.

"I'm just getting a bad feeling about something."

"About what? Does it have to do with the wormhole?" I asked getting even more worried than before.

"It's just..." Lucas said while thinking hard, "...I think something is going to happen...while we're gone."

"You know, I have been getting the same feeling but didn't say anything because I thought that maybe I was just paranoid. I mean, I very easily could have been...after what happened to me senior year." I said hoping I didn't sound like an idiot.

"Something is _**indeed**_ going to happen..." A voice that belonged to the janitor said as he walked by. He was gone before we had the chance to question his knowledge.

"Lucas, I think I finally found my one and only fear." I announced pretty freaked out.

"What would that be Jos?" He asked me confused.

"That freaking janitor! What is up with him? How does he always know everything that is going on? He _always_ knows what is going to happen." I said really freaked out at this point.

"Well, I'm not sure...but didn't we confirm that he is from the future?"

"I don't remember. I mean...there's a chance. Then again, there is also a chance that he could be from...the past." I said "the past" in a dramatic tone.

"You know...you could be onto something." Lucas said and starting thinking hard again, "If something does happen while we are gone, it could get pretty ugly." Lucas stated.

"Lucas...this is bad." I replied using my famous line. Yes, in case you weren't aware, throughout high school whenever something bad would happen, I would say that.

"Alright Josie. Let's not worry about it. I'm sure everything will be fine. I mean...what could happen?"

"Famous last words Lucas...famous last words." I replied kissing him good-night and walking back into my room.

When I got back in the room, I shut the door and turned around to see the girls looking at me. I wasn't sure why they were looking at me but they were.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking at them with a confused face.

"Oh. Umm...Josie. We gotta talk to you." Corrine said looking at the ground.

"What about?"

"Well...we kind of heard you and Lucas talking. Jos, I am getting one of those feelings too." Corrine said obviously worried.

"This is bad." I said.

"We've established that." Meghan said.

"Let's just play a game and try to forget about this." Nicole suggested.

"What game should we play?" Anna asked.

"Truth or Dare of course!" Corrine said happily. Pretty soon everyone was nodding their heads in agreement and we were sitting on the 2 beds in the room getting ready to play.

"Who goes first?" Nicole asked. None of us really knew how to figure that out.

"How about Corrine since she wanted to play the game." Meghan suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Josie! Truth or dare?" Corrine asked.

"Uh...truth." I replied nervously. I never liked this game...

"How long have you liked Lucas?" Corrine asked me smirking.

"Uh...about...two years." I said quickly. I did't dare make eye contact with her after that.

"Are you serious? I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA!" She sang making everyone laugh.

"Corrine, calm down. It's not that much of a secret...I mean, we all know she likes him...a _lot_." Nicole said. Oh goodness I just wanted them to stop.

"Moving on...Nicole, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Umm...I am afraid of your dares so...truth I guess." She replied scared.

"Alright. Hmm...my question to you is...if you could see any one person from your past, who would it be and why?" I asked.

"Uh, I guess it would be my first friend from preschool. We used to have loads of fun!" She replied happily. "Anna, truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare. Nobody has picked it yet so yeah...dare." She said nervously.

"Okay, I dare you to text you-know-who about you-know-what!" Nicole said while grinning evily as Anna sat there obviously confused.

"Too bad I don't know who or what..." Anna said "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind..." Nicole said still grinning. She knew something Anna didn't know she knew.

"Okay then...Corrine. Truth or dare?" Anna asked.

"Truth."

"Do you think we should find something else to do since this game is getting really lame?"

"Yes!" She said excitedly and laughed.

"How about we go to SLEEP!" I said while closing my eyes. Everyone started poking at me or shaking me saying that I was being a stick in the mud. "Oh fine! What should we do?"

"How about we watch a movie?" Meghan suggested.

"Awesome! What movie?" Corrine asked. We finally decided on a movie and settled down to watch it. In just a few short hours, we would be leaving for Hawaii!

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever guys...and sorry there is no Hawaii yet. School has been crazy and i hav had writers block...which is terrible.  
I'll try to update more often so please don't hate me! and please please please REVIEW!! **

Anna


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

At some point during the movie, we all must have fallen asleep. Thankfully, I had set my alarm for 7:00am so I could take a shower and round up the boys before we had to met Z and the rest of the gang. I took my shower and woke up the girls so they could get ready while I got my brothers. By the time I got back to my room, the girls were ready and we each grabbed our suitcases and went to Z's room to meet everyone.

"Josie?"

"What's wrong Johnny?"

"Is my daddy going to come to say good-bye to us?" He asked.

"No, he said he was busy so he can't." I replied. He was so upset and I was angry at Fred.

"Oh…okay Josie…thank you." He said on the verge of tears. I decided that changing the subject would probably be an excellent idea.

"Johnny, I got you something very special and important for the trip!" I said excitedly.

"Really! What?"

"Your very own camera!"

"Wow! Thanks Josie!" He said happily as I handed him the Spongebob camera. "This is so cool!"

"You're welcome buddy."

"Hey guys. Glad to see you're all here…and on time." Z said laughing.

"Oh yes, we are Z…_but_ you were late! So HA!" I said grinning like an idiot.

"So Mr. Z…what are we going to do in Hawowia?" Johnny asked.

"I think you mean Hawaii…and we are going to do anything and everything you want to do." Z replied.

"Oh yeah! That's what I meant…and really? Wow! Anything?"

"And everything."

"Awesome Mr. Z! You are the coolest teacher _ever!_"

"You know you can just call me Z. You don't have to say Mr. Z." Z said.

"I like saying Mr. Z though." Johnny replied.

"Whatever makes you happy." Z laughed and walked over to put his suitcase with the rest.

I looked around to see all of my friends talking to each other. It reminded me so much of high school. All of us together, having the time of our lives trying to solve the mystery of the wormhole. Then I saw my siblings…and the other new members of the science club. Things have really changed since high school, but I wouldn't give up what I have now for what I had before. This is my life now and that's what's important. It's what I have now that matters the most, not what I had before. You know, life is interesting. Things change…and quickly. Sometimes it better and sometimes it's not. I honestly cannot think of one thing in my life that I would want to change. Everything seems to perfect.

"Josie? Are you okay?" Corrine asked. "You've been staring at the ground for about 2 minutes. What's up with you?"

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"How perfect everything seems to be these days. I mean, I sometimes think about how it would be to have everything like it was in high school. You know, without my siblings and the new people in the club…but than I realize that I wouldn't change how it is now for anything." I replied.

"You thought about all of that in a matter of 2 minutes?" Corrine asked obviously shocked.

"Yeah. I did."

"Wow. I would never have been able to think about all of that in 2 minutes."

"Corrine…" We both laughed.

"Alright guys! Time to leave!" Z shouted happily picking up his suitcase and rushing to the door.

"Hey Corrine, do you think Z might be a little happy?" I asked and we both laughed.

"Just a little." She replied while still laughing.

"Hey Jos."

"Hey Lucas…you ready for the trip?"

"Only if you are."

"Well I am so you better be."

"You know Josie, I think that this is going to be an awesome vacation."

"Oh? And why's that?" I asked.

"Well, it's the first time we really get to be together."

"Lucas, you are a moron…we practically live together."

"Okay…good point but still. First vacation together!" He said and we both laughed.

"What are you two laughing about?" Corrine asked.

"Nothing." Lucas said. "Nothing at all."

"Or maybe something." I added.

"Whatever…by the way…Z is like…half way out of the school already. I am really beginning to think he is going crazy." Corrine said.

"He's just happy. I mean, I don't think he really ever goes to Hawaii." Marshall said as he came over.

"True." Corrine said.

"Guys! Come on! We have to go or we'll be late!" Z said frantically.

"We're coming, we're coming. Relax Z." I laughed.

"Okay, I'm just a little excited." Z said calmly.

"Yeah, we noticed Z…" Corrine said looking away. It was suddenly awkward.

"Anyway...instead of just standing here…why don't we try leaving so we don't miss our flight?" I said.

"Yeah, let's do that!" Lucas said while grabbing my hand and rushing us both out of the room. We didn't realize that everyone was behind us.

"Lucas?"

"Josie?"

"I'm…dare I say it…nervous."

"What about?" Lucas asked.

"You know…" I said pausing. "…the wormhole."

"Oh, that…"

"Yeah, I'm worried. What if the janitor was right? What if something really is going to happen while we are gone?"

"I don't know Josie…but let's not let this ruin our first vacation together."

"You are crazy, you know that?"

"Well, I do try!" He said and we both laughed.

"Well, maybe everything will be okay and we are just worried for no reason." I said after about a minute.

"That's probably the case Jos. Now, let's go and have a great time in Hawaii!"

"Yeah, let's do that." We heard a voice say. The voice belonged to Marshall causing Lucas and me to turn around.

"How long have you all been standing there?" I asked obviously annoyed.

"Take a guess." Z said.

"The whole time, right?" Lucas asked.

"…and bingo was his name-o." Corrine sang.

"Wow Corrine…wow." I glared at her.

"Anyway…" Z said slowly. "If we miss our flight I am not going to be happy…so let's go!" He marched off…and I mean literally marched.

"Alright, let's go before Z has a cow." I said and walked off with Lucas at my side.

We're all in the van and on our way to the airport. This trip is going to be amazing…incase I haven't mentioned that yet. We just pulled up to the airport. I guess I should get out and help my brothers with their bags.

"He Johnny, you need help with that?"

"Yes please Josie." He replied smiling. I took his bag and lead him over the group. Once Z made sure we were all there, we went inside the airport to wait for our flight to be called.

"All those boarding flight 359 to Hawaii, please come to gate 13. Flight 359, please come to gate 13. Thank you." We heard a voice over the load speaker.

"That's our flight gang. Let's go!" Z said and ran in the opposite direction of the gate as we watched him. Once he realized, he quickly turned himself around and lead us in the correct direction.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for takeoff." The flight attendant said into the loud speaker.

I was sitting next to Johnny and Lucas. Johnny was next to the isle, I was in the middle, and Lucas was next to the window. Andy was sitting across from us next to Pauly and Alanna. Incase I never mentioned Alanna is now a member of the science club. Everyone else was scattered elsewhere on the plane.

I fell asleep sometime during the flight and woke up to see that I had a blanket on me. I then looked over to see Johnny and Lucas both sleeping. I put my blanket on Johnny after realizing he didn't have one covering him. I looked in the opposite direction and noticed how absolutely adorable Lucas looks when he is sleeping.

It was about a half hour later and I was really bored so I decided to wake Lucas up.

"Lucas…" I whispered. When I got no response I took an ice cube from my drink and throw it at him.

"HEY! WHAT THE…?" He was surprised.

"I was bored so I woke you." I said casually as he looked at me angrily.

"So you threw an ice cub at me…?" Lucas asked and then laughed.

"I can throw another one if you want." I smirked. He immediately stopped laughing.

"Josie, if you throw another one you will regret it." Lucas threatened me.

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" I said playfully.

"We will be landing in Hawaii shortly so please remain seated. Make sure your seatbelts are fastened and your trays are securely in place." The flight attendant spoke once more.

I turned away from Lucas, after smiling at him of course, and gently shook Johnny awake.

"W-what's going on?" He asked sleepily.

"The plane is landing. We're almost in Hawaii!" I smiled at him as he suddenly became wide awake.

"Really? Really?" He asked ecstatically.

"Yup, we are landing right now. Is your seatbelt on?"

"Yes!" He yelled causing people to stare, and some to laugh.

"Well that's a good thing. I wouldn't want you sliding away from me!" I joked and he laughed.

"Hey Josie?"

"Yes Lucas?" I asked and turned around. As soon as I was fully facing him, he threw and ice cube at me.

"You…are…so…dead!" I said through gritted teeth and glared at him evilly.

"Uh…Josie...you know I was just kidding…right?" Lucas was frightened. About 5 seconds later I burst into laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You!"

"We are now landing. Please double check all seatbelts and trays." The flight attendant said and then proceeded to sit in and empty seat.

"Alright, here we go Johnny. You ready?"

"Yeah! This is gonna be so cool Josie!" He smiled brightly.

We finally landed and were allowed to get up and leave the plane. We grabbed our bags that were on the plane with us and went into the airport. The whole group of us went to get the rest of our bags and then we were off to find our limo that would bring us to our condos.

We got to our condos and were in complete awe. The view of the beach was amazing and we could walk to town from where we were.

"Josie! This is the _perfect_ vacation!" Johnny yelled and everyone seemed to agree with him…everyone except Z that is. He wasn't in the room so he couldn't agree with us.

"You know…I think that we should set up some sort of surprise for Z."

"What kind of surprise Josie?" Lucas asked as he walked over to me.

"Well, considering the fact that Z brought us to Hawaii I think we should bring out for dinner someplace."

"Josie, we have never been here before. How will we know where to go?" Sam asked.

"We can always ask someone who lives here. I am sure we will find a local resident." Paul stated.

"He has a good point guys." Marshall said.

"Alright, so we are gonna take Z out for dinner and I think we should buy him something while we're here." Corrine said.

"That's a good idea. We can probably find something really nice." I said.

"Hey, do you remember when we found out that Z used to play the guitar?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah...what's your point?" Corrine was confused.

"Why don't we buy him a ukulele?"

"Wow, that's a pretty cool idea." Meghan said.

"I completely agree with that." Anna added.

"Same here." Nicole said.

"Let's take a vote then!" Sam suggested. "All in favor?" Everyone raised their hands. Johnny raised 2.

"Okay, it's settled then. We will take Z to dinner and give him a ukulele. Now we just have to decide when to do all of this." I stated.

"Hey, I have an idea." Vaughn said.

"What's your idea?" Corrine asked.

"Why don't we make him a dinner instead? I think it would mean more to him."

"Vaughn has a good point. Making Z dinner would be more meaningful." Marshall said.

"Alright, does everyone agree?" I asked and everybody nodded in agreement.

"Cool, we will make him dinner the same night we give him his ukulele then. So when are we doing this?" Marshall asked.

"I think we should do this the last night before we leave." Corrine said.

"Sounds like a pla—"

"What's going on in here?" Z asked as he walked in.

"We were just talking about your sur—." Johnny started but was interrupted by me.

"Generosity." I interrupted Johnny hoping Z would buy it.

"Umm…ok then." Z said confused.

"So Z," I said in hopes of changing the subject. "What shall we do first?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could go get something to eat, I'm starving!" He laughed.

"Hey, I've got no problem with that at all." Joe, the security guard said.

Once we found finished eating, the group of girls decided to go shopping. I left Johnny in Lucas's care, being that I felt nobody else would keep a close eye on him. It ended up being just Corrine, Meghan, Anna, Nicole, Sam, and me. The rest of the girls decided to do something else, and I could tell that it was going to be that way very often.

"Josie, I think you should buy that for Lucas." Corrine said.

"What are you talking about? Why would I buy him anything?" I asked trying to make it seem like I didn't care about him.

"Cause you love him." Sam replied in one simple sentence…well…not even really a full sentence.

"I do not!" I quickly replied, and apparently over defensively.

"Uh-huh. Sure you don't." Nicole said while looking at a shirt. She started to have a conversation with Sam about which color was best for her to pick. I still find it amazing how easily she gets sidetracked when she is shopping for clothes.

"Josie, you know you've made it obvious by now so why don't you just admit it and by that for him." She said while pointing to an adorable t-shirt that had a Hawaiian background and said 'Worlds Best Boyfriend' on it.

"Whatever, I'll be back in a minute. I have an important phone call to make."

"Who are you calling?"

"I don't believe that would be any of your business."

"It's Lucas, isn't it?" Meghan asked as she joined the conversation.

"Will you people just shut up already? Gosh." I said as I walked outside and quickly dialed Lucas's number in my Phone.

"Hello?" I heard on the other side of the line.

"Hey Lucas, it's me."

"Oh hey Jos, how's the shopping going?"

"Oh…it's fine I guess. How is Johnny behaving for you?"

"Like a perfect gentleman…and are you guessing the shopping outing is fine? Aren't you having a good time?"

"Yeah, I was just worried that Johnny might be giving you a hard time. That's all."

"You sure that's it?"

"Yes, now I better go. I think the girls are getting annoyed with me."

"Alright," Lucas laughed. "Have fun Josie. We'll talk later."

"K, bye Lucas."

"Bye Josie, I love you."

"I love you too." After I hung up the phone I stood there for a minute. I didn't really know why, but I did. After a couple more minutes, I went back inside. The girls had wondered off to another part of the store so I picked up the t-shirt and quickly bought it before they saw. After I paid for the shirt, I went and found a necklace that I decided to by for my mother and a shirt for Fred. Lately I have just been calling him dad though. I paid for those and then went back by the girls.

"So, how did your conversation with Lucas go?" Corrine asked as soon as I walked over.

"If you must know I was just checking to make sure Johnny was behaving himself." I replied smirking.

"Okay, can we talk about something else?" Meghan asked.

"Yes, please!" Anna added.

"Yeah, let's do that." Corrine agreed after thinking for a few seconds.

"Oh! Josie! Can you tell me which color you like better?" Nicole asked and we all laughed.

"Why don't you go with that one?" I said pointing to the pink one.

"Yeah, I think its better then the black one." Corrine said.

"Okay, thanks guys." Nicole said and went to put the black one back. Sam followed her.

"Why is it so easy to get rid of them when they aren't being annoying?" Anna asked.

"If only I know the answer to that." Meghan replied causing us to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Nicole asked when they came back to find us laughing.

"It's nothing, we just saw some crazy person dressed as a penguin outside." I replied obviously lying.

"Okay, sure…" Sam said.

"Oh my gosh! Look at that shirt over there! Sam!!! Which color?" Nicole asked as she ran over to another shirt.

"This store is starting to give me a headache." Corrine said and I nodded in agreement.

"Let's go someplace else." Anna said.

"Yes, let's!" Corrine got excited and went to pay.

"I have never seen her so excited…" I said to Meghan and Anna.

"Tell me about it." Anna laughed.

"Hey Josie, what's in the bag?" Meghan asked.

"Just some gifts I decided to buy for mom and dad."

"Oh, can we see?" Anna asked.

"I'll show you later. We have to get going anyway."

"There's something else in there." I heard Meghan whisper to Anna.

"Yeah I know." I heard Anna whisper back. I tried to ignore them but I was having a hard time.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked acting like I couldn't hear them.

"Nothing, what makes you think we were talking?" Anna replied.

"Gosh Anna, don't make it obvious that we don't want her to know. Gee." Meghan said.

"Well whatever it is, if you are going to talk about it, either tell me, or wait until I am not around you."

"Sure thing Josie." Meghan replied.

"We'll just talk about it later." Anna said.

"Alright, I am ready to go! Are we waiting for those two?" Corrine asked as she pointed at Sam and Nicole.

"We forgot to tell them we were leaving…oops." I said and we all laughed.

"I'll tell them." Corrine offered and went over to them. They went and paid for the items they were buying and then we left to go to another store. When we finished shopping we got something to eat and went back to our condo.

"Wow that was a lot of fun today." Sam said.

"That it was…that it was." Corrine said.

"When do you think the guys are gonna be back?" I asked trying not to make it obvious that I wanted to see Lucas.

"You could always call Lucas and ask him…since he has Johnny I think he is the best one to call." Sam said.

"Yeah, you should do that." Nicole added.

"You two are completely oblivious." Meghan said and Anna laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Let me just put it this way, if Josie called Lucas it wouldn't just be to check on Johnny…or see when they are coming back." Corrine said smirking.

"Huh?" Nicole and Sam both said in unison.

"This is why I love you two best." I said to them and they looked confused.

"You two don't get it…do you?" Meghan asked.

"What are you talking about?" Nicole demanded.

"She's in love with Lucas." Corrine answered.

"I am not!" I replied angrily. "Did I ever say I was? No, I did not. So you have no proof now leave me alone." I stormed into my room. About 5 minutes later there was a knock on my door.

"Josie, can I come in?" I heard Corrine's voice ask. I decided to ignore her. "Josie, please. I need to talk to you."

"Fine…you can come in." I replied. A moment later walked in closing the door behind her. "Can I help you?" I asked coldly.

"Josie, I was just kidding before. I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm sorry." She said and I didn't even bother looking at her. "Josie, please look at me." She begged so I did.

"Do you have anything else to say or may I go back to what I was doing?" I asked angrily.

"Josie, please talk to me."

"You know, I really though I could trust you. You promised not to tell, and what do you do? You tell all four of them! I didn't want them to know yet because until about 5 hours ago, Lucas didn't even know." I said and then quickly regretted it.

"Wait…you told him?" She asked smiling and speaking softly.

"Yeah…" I replied in a whisper.

"What did he say?"

"Well, he said it first…and then I said it and hung up almost right away."

"Wait, this happened over the phone?"

"Duh, we were shopping for the past 6 hours." I laughed and she joined.

"So, when are you gonna tell your sisters?"

"I don't know. Soon I guess…I mean, I can't keep this from them forever."

"Yeah, you can't." Sam said as the 4 of them walked in the room and I nodded. About half a second later my head shot up and I had a horrified look on my face.

"We weren't listening but we heard yelling and then nothing so we came. That's all we heard you say though. I swear." Meghan informed me.

"Okay, I believe you…I think…" I said and laughed.

"Hey, is anyone in here?" We Andy someone yell.

"We're in here." I called and Andy came in the room.

"What did you guys do today?" Sam asked him.

"Stuff…where's Alanna?" He asked.

"We are not telling you until you tell us what you did." Nicole replied.

"What part of stuff don't you understand? Gee." Andy said angrily and walked out of the room.

"What is with his attitude lately?" I asked hoping someone would answer.

"I think he feels as though he has to be rude because he's around a bunch of older guys now." I heard a male voice reply.

"You really think that's it Lucas?" I asked in response to the voice I heard.

"Well, it makes sense. He probably feels like he has to show off."

"I never thought of that." Sam said.

"Me either…but he doesn't have to be rude to be one of the guys." Nicole said.

"That is exactly what I was thinking." Meghan agreed.

"How can we make him change back?" Anna asked.

"It will pass soon enough. Trust me on that." Lucas answered.

"Lucas, are you just guessing that this is what it is or do you know for a fact?" I asked.

"Well, I am guessing but I mean, come on, it makes perfect sense." Lucas replied.

"Not really…" Corrine said obviously annoyed.

"Whatever Corrine, Josie, can I talk to you for a minute…alone?" Lucas asked me.

"Sure Lucas…" I replied and then turned to the girls. "…we'll be back in a few minutes."

"Alright Jos, but when you come back the 6 of us need to have a little chat." Corrine smirked.

"Whatever Corrine…" I replied while walking out of the room with Lucas.

* * *

  
Alright, there you go...enjoy...i think its terrible but my friend told me its not so i am posting it...please let me know what you think. thanks  
-Anna


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

Chapter 20

Life is like a box…you never know what's really inside until you open it up and poke around. What am I saying this you ask? Because I just found out that my mom and dad are having a baby. Yes, that is correct…my mom called me and she told me that she is pregnant. SHE'S PREGNANT! I don't know whether to be happy…confused…annoyed…sad. This is so unexpected. I think they should be the ones to tell the rest of my siblings…but I can't hide this from the girls…can I? I am so confused! Maybe I should call my mom back and ask her what to do…maybe they called the girls and they are thinking the same thing as me…maybe the girls knew before the trip and they didn't wasn't me to know…maybe they think I'm a blabber mouth! How dare they think that! I can't believe them! Okay, I am officially going crazy. I am just assuming they know but they probably don't know. Maybe I should call my mom. No wait…I can't do that. Oh goodness what am I supposed to do? Maybe I should call my mom…ok…I have got to stop saying that. Ugh this is so stressful! Maybe I should ask Corrine what to do. Yes! Now I am finally starting to think clearly. I will ask Corrine if I should call my mom!

"Josie? Are you alive over there? You have been lying on your bed like that for two hours just starring at the ceiling…even I can't do that and I day dream all the time…" Sam said trying to get me to acknowledge the existence of life.

"Huh?" I replied.

"Jos, are you ok?" Meghan asked and I noticed Anna was leaving the room.

"Yeah…of course! Why wouldn't I be?" I asked as Anna rushed back in the room with a thermometer and an icepack.

"Anna…what's with the thermometer and icepack?" Nicole asked.

"Well…I think that Josie may possibly be sick…" Anna replied causing everyone…except me of course…to start laughing.

"Ha…ha…ha…very funny…" I rolled my eyes and everyone laughed harder if that was possibly at this point.

"Come on Josie! Tell us what you were thinking about." Corrine pushed.

"I can't right now for reasons that I will explain at a later time." I smiled sadly.

"Jos, is something wrong? You seem upset." Corrine whispered so only I would hear.

"Corrine…can I talk to you alone please?" I whispered back. She nodded and we both got up and quietly left the room before anyone noticed…not that they would have. They were too busy looking at a stupid magazine just because there was a guy in it.

We went in a different room in our condo and Corrine locked the door so nobody would follow us. I wasn't so sure if I should be talking to her about my mom being pregnant…then again, I wasn't so sure about anything.

"Oh great and powerful Josie, are you in there?" Corrine asked. I must have zoned out…again…

"Huh? Oh yeah…sorry Corrine…I'm just kind of thinking…you know?"

"What's up with you today?" She asked in a gentle voice.

"Oh umm…well…I uh…I got a call from my mom today…" I said with tears in my eyes. I don't know exactly why I was so upset…I was just really confused and over emotional I guess.

"Oh my gosh Josie! Is everything okay? Did something happen?" Corrine asked worriedly while I held in a small laugh.

"Well…kind of…I guess you could say…"

"What is it? I'll be here for you. You can tell me."

"She's…" I couldn't say it.

"What? She's what? Come on Jos, what happened?"

"She's pregnant Corrine."

"Oh…wow…how old is she again?" Corrine asked in amazement.

"She just turned 43 two months ago."

"Aw, I bet the baby is going to be adorable!" Corrine gushed.

"Yeah…maybe…" I said feeling kind of weird.

"You don't really seem too happy about this." Corrine observed.

"It's not that I'm not happy…it's just…I don't know…it's complicated. I have a million thoughts on my mind right now. One of them being…what will happen to my relationship with my mom now? We just started to become close again." I replied while looking at the floor.

"Well…you have been going through a lot lately…I mean…this isn't the only shocking news you've gotten recently."

"I know…but remember…nobody can know about that…and I am not really ready to talk to anyone about this yet so please don't tell…"

"Nobody will hear it from me…you have my word."

"Thanks Corrine." I replied smiling. I started to think back to the first day I met Corrine.

It was my first day at Blake Holsey High. I was assigned a room and I went in to notice how neat and tidy everything was. It sickened me so I decided to settle in. For me, settling in requires making a mess. When Corrine showed up at the door the look on her face was _priceless_! I had to hold in my laughter when she flipped out. Eventually we became good friends and now…we are inseparable. We really enjoy talking to each other. It's awesome to have a friend like her…you know…one who never judges because…there is nothing to judge when you are with people who care.

* * *

**Hey** **people...sorry i havent updated in forever. i had surgery and exams and a million tests and papers and meetings for work...and a bunch of birthdays and papers to write..and a few deaths in the family...so lifes been pretty hectic...hopefully there are some people reading this story. i'll try to update soon. thanks for waiting so long. review please!!! i need to know if anyone likes this story...if now i'll stop writing it and delete it...and i am serious...i know i have said that before and never went through with it but i really will if i dont get any reviews...please review.**

**~Anna~**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

We are quickly approaching our last night in Hawaii. We have only 3 days left here and what's terrible is that we all almost forgot about Z's surprise. We have to get the stuff for dinner and buy his ukulele. We have all day today and all day tomorrow to get the stuff and then on the last day we are here we have to wrap the present and prepare the food…why did I think of this? It is going to be so stressful and we don't even know what to make yet! Oh! I brought my laptop! I forgot about that! Maybe I can get internet on it from here…hmm…I should check.

"There we go…come on…you can do it…CONNECT ALREADY!" I shouted to my laptop.

"Josie…what _are_ you doing?" Corrine asked as she walked in the room.

"Trying to get internet so I can find recipes for Z's dinner." I replied aggravated.

"Jos…you know there is a cyber café around the corner? We can go there and get internet access." She replied in a "duh" tone.

"Oh…I knew that…I was just uh…seeing if you did…" I lied…and terribly I must add.

"Mmhm…sure Josie…sure."

"Whatever Corrine…can we just go to the café? I need to find a good recipe." I said.

"Surely…why not? Lets just get ready and then we will hit the road!"

"Hit…the…road? Corrine…you can walk to everything around here. We don't need a car."

"I know! I just love saying that!" She replied excitedly.

"Wow…okay Corrine…you do that." We both laughed.

"Come on Jos, let's go!"

"Okay…okay I'm coming." I replied while rolling my eyes and laughing. Corrine can be so funny sometimes.

Corrine and I both packed up our laptops and other stuff we needed. We decided to let Johnny come with us since he didn't want to be around Andy today. Once we got outside, we saw Lucas and he ran over to us.

"HEY! JOSIE!"

"Hey Lucas, what's up? You ok? You seem out of breath." I asked.

"Yup, I'm great actually! So…what are you three doing? Are you running away or something?" He joked.

"NO! We are going to a tiger café so we get on the enternet." Johnny replied feeling proud of himself.

"Oh is that so Mr. Johnny?" Lucas asked him.

"Yes SIR!" Johnny said playfully.

"Well, may I come on this journey to the _tiger_ café?"

"Yes you may!" I replied grinning happily earning an unwanted look from Corrine.

"Josie, can I talk to you _alone_ for a minute?" Corrine asked while smiling evilly.

"Uh…uh…" I stuttered.

"Josie, just go talk to Corrine so we can move this whole thing along please." Lucas said in a serious tone.

"Uh…okay…come on Corrine…let's go talk." I said fearfully. Corrine just continued smirking at me.

We walked over to the side of the condo and Corrine kept staring at me with that face…you know…the face a friend gives evilly when they think they just found out some huge secret…or when they just want to tease you about something endlessly.

"What is it Corrine?" I asked already knowing.

"Cough major flirt cough." She said without hesitation.

"Corrine, can you stop acting like a 13 year old long enough for us to go get a decent recipe for Z's dinner? Gosh." I was annoyed at this point.

"Okay…fine…let's go then." We started walking back over to Lucas and Johnny. I stopped and grabbed her arm.

"And one more thing Corrine…I was _so_ _not_ flirting." I said and continued walking over to my little brother and my boyfriend.

"Whatever you say Josie…what ever you say." Corrine said under her breath.

"Alright, come on, let's go!" I said as we approached the two boys.

"YAY! TIGER CAFÉ! TIGER CAFÉ!" Johnny started to chant.

"This is going to be…fun…isn't it Josie?" Corrine asked _still_ smirking.

"OH WILL YOU STOP IT ALREADY??!!??" I Shouted at her.

"Okay, okay, fine." She replied and we both started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Girls…" We heard Johnny whisper to Lucas.

"Tell me about it little dude!" Lucas replied.

"Can we just go already?" Johnny asked seeming annoyed.

"Of course we can!" I replied smiling at him.

"Finally! I have been waiting for this all day!" He replied in a serious voice.

"You only heard about this little outing ten minutes ago…" Corrine said.

"CAN WE JUST GO ALREADY? WE NEED TO GET THE RECIPE BEFORE I GO CRAZY?" I shouted unaware that Z had just walked up to us.

"What recipe?" Z asked as I turned around in shock…almost stumbling over.

"Oh hey Z…I uh…I didn't see you there…" I replied shocked.

"Oh." He laughed. "I'll see you guys later. I want to go relax." He said smiling.

"Okay, see you later Z!" Corrine replied as he walked away.

"That was close." I said once he was gone.

"Yes that was close. I think we should go before Z comes again." Lucas said.

"YEAH!! LET'S GO PEOPLE! LET'S GO!" Johnny shouted excitedly while clapping his hands. The rest of us just laughed.

"Alright, I say it's time we get going…you know…since we have been trying to leave for about 20 minutes now." I said getting annoyed.

"Alright, alright…we're going!" Lucas replied. Once we arrived, Corrine and I ordered a cup of coffee each, Lucas got donut and hot chocolate, and Johnny got some sort of tropical drink.

"Oh Corrine, what do you think of this one?" I asked.

"I don't know Josie, it seems a little difficult." She replied.

"Alright, well, how about this? It is called Pineapple Teriyaki Marinated Chicken. It looks pretty good." I showed her the recipe.

"Yeah, that _does_ look good…and it will only take about 15 minutes to cook…but about 8 hours to prep…" Corrine replied.

"We can handle that, we'll just let is sit over night."

"Okay sounds good to me!"

"Did you girls find anything yet?" Lucas asked as he walked back over with his 7th donut of the day.

"Yes we did and now we are going to have to go to the food store." I told him.

"Oh great! Do I have to come to the food store too?" Lucas replied getting annoyed with being out.

"You wanted to come with us Lucas, remember?" I replied while staring him down.

"Ugh, I hate it when you are right."

"Okay, can you two stop? We need to get going." Corrine said getting annoyed.

"I am beginning to notice an interesting pattern…" I stated earning strange looks from everyone else.

"…and that would be…?" Lucas asked while we walked out of the café.

"That you have the most amazing eyes…" I whispered in to him while Corrine was helping Johnny tie his shoe.

"Your eyes are even better…" He said right back to me causing me to turn as red as a tomato.

"Are you two going to keep flirting or can we go?" Corrine asked making us both turn even redder. I could have sworn I was turning into a tomato at that point.

"Oh no! Josie! Why is your face red? Are you sick?" Johnny asked very concerned.

"No, no, no…I'm not sick buddy…it's just…warm out here." I replied obviously lying.

"Oh okay, if you say so Josie." Johnny replied actually believing me.

"Yeah so why don't we go to the food store so we can get everything and then go back to our condo and maybe bake cookies for everyone or something." I suggested trying to change the unwanted subject.

"Okay Josie, but how about first we drop Lucas and Johnny off back at the condo and maybe the girls would like to come with us." Corrine responded.

"I kind of like that idea Jos…" Lucas whispered to me.

"Okay, that sounds good!" I replied as soon as I heard Lucas's request.

"Good…_very _good." Corrine said mumbled to herself thinking none of us heard her…but I did.

When we got back to the condo, Lucas took Johnny to play a board game while Corrine and I went to search the rooms for the girls. After 15 minutes we finally found the girls on the back porch.

"Hey Corrine, hey Josie." The greeted us.

"Hey, we are going to the food store to get everything for Z's dinner and stuff to make cookies and other dessert for the rest of our vacation! So are you girls coming or not?" Corrine asked them.

"I suggest you come…" I fake whispered causing everyone except Corrine to laugh. She just gave me a glare and then started to smile evilly.

"Oh girls guess what!" Corrine exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" Sam asked her obviously distracted by her magazine.

"Our dear little Josie over here thinks that we don't know that she is with Lucas and is trying to hide it." Corrine said and I just stood there as though nothing happened.

"Corrine, I'm kind of getting tired of bugging Josie…I mean…yeah it was funny at first but now it's just kind of stupid." Nicole replied.

"Oh alright…why don't we just go to the store then and get all of the food and stuff." Corrine said disappointed. We went to the store and got all of the wonderful items we needed, plus some stuff for us to make cookies tonight. When we arrived back at the condo, I went straight to my room, locking the door behind me, and I pulled out my laptop. About an hour later, I heard the girls banging on my door demanding entrance.

"Josie! Let us in!"

"What are you doing in there???"

"Open the door!"

"Josie!"

"If you don't let us in right now Josie Trent, you will regret it beyond belief!"

At that last one said, I finally decided to let them in. Unfortunately for me, I forgot to put my laptop away. I got up and opened the door.

"What on earth were you doing in here?" Corrine asked.

"Umm…sleeping?" I replied as more of a question.

"Oh yeah, that's believable." Sam said sarcastically.

"Hey, what's this?" Corrine asked as she looked at my laptop. Before she could see anything I closed it earning suspicious glares from the girls.

"Josie? What was that?" Meghan inquired.

"That was what I like to call…none of your business." I replied while rolling my eyes.

"Okay fine, but we will find out what it is eventually." Anna said.

"Yeah I know you will. I really don't care right now." I said wanted them to stop bugging me. "Listen, I need to go find Lucas because I need to talk to him about some stuff so I'll be back here later." I said while grabbing my laptop.

"Okay, bye Josie!" The girls said as I left. As soon as I walked out of the condo, I immediately went searching for Lucas. I really wanted to show him what I wrote for us.

"Lucas! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! I want to show you something." I said as soon as I spotted him.

"Hey Jos, what is it?" He asked as I pulled my laptop out and opened it up for him.

"It's a song…I wanted us to…you know…sing it together." I replied.

"Really? Well, let's see it!" Lucas replied happily.

"Okay…I'll show you…but you have to promise me you won't laugh." I stated nervously.

"I would never laugh! Now come on, let me see it!"

"Okay…here it is…" I said while showing him the screen.

"Wow…how does it go?" He asked me curiously.

"Follow my lead, k?"

"Alright…"

"Ooh ooh oh oh," I started and then pointed for him to sing.

"You know you've been on my mind for a while,

Sitting by my side through it all now,

I never thought we'd be like this,

You and I,

I never thought it'd happen like this,

Right before my eyes," Lucas sang.

"I see you standing there,

Looking back at me,

You smile at me,

Like something I've never imagined,

Never imagined I'd see," We sang together.

"Ooh you know that I love you,

You know that I care,

You know that I'll be,

That I'll be...always there,

You remind me of myself,

In so many ways,

I can just tell that we,

That we were meant...to...be..." I sang.

"Always and forever,

I see you at my side,

Always and forever,

Together we can fly,

You're there everyday,

Teaching me new things,

Our lives are just beginning,

Now don't...don't leave me," We sang together once again.

"I never could,

Never could walk away from you,

I never would,

Never would intentionally hurt you,

You're there through the rough times,

Helping me through the tough times,

How could I ever leave you?" Lucas sang while looking deep into my eyes.

"Always and forever,

I see you at my side,

Always and forever,

Together we can fly,

You're there everyday,

Teaching me new things,

Our lives are just beginning,

Now don't...don't leave me," We sang together with so much passion and love.

"You know that I love you,

You know that I'm here,

I know that together,

Our lives are complete,

You're the one I've been searching for,

You're the one that I need,

Now promise me, promise me,

You'll never leave," I sang while looking at him…meaning every single word that came out of my mouth.

"Always and forever,

I see you at my side,

Always and forever,

Together we can fly,

You're there everyday,

Teaching me new things,

You...you yourself,

You taught me how to...believe." We sang the together once again.

"Josie…that was…amazing…" Lucas said once we were finished.

"Yes it was…" Lucas and I heard someone say.

* * *

**Hey people. sorry it took me so long to update. i just wanna give a big thanks to all those who have reviewed and to anyone else who is reading this but not reviewing, please leave something!! it would really mean a lot. thanks. well i know its been a while and thats cause i had exams and my dad had a heart attack. hes ok though. hes home and feeling great. it was almost 2 weeks ago so we are getting through this and we are very optimistic about everything. so hope you liked the chapter. please review!**

**~Anna~**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Josie, why didn't you tell me you could write songs?" Corrine asked me later that night.

"Corrine…" I started saying while I turned towards her, "you've noticed new things about me this year…I don't know what's been happening to me lately. Ever since my mom introduced me to my siblings…things have been different. I've been changing a lot lately…I've been seeing a side of me that…I didn't even know was there." I was pacing back and forth at this point.

"Josie, that's all good and well but you didn't answer my question…"

"Corrine! I didn't even know I could rhyme! That…that thing I wrote…oh my goodness I don't know where that came from!" I said frantically. Corrine mumbled something that I couldn't quite make out so I asked her to repeat it.

"I said…" Corrine started loudly and then her voice softened, "…your heart…" I didn't know what to say at that point so I just stood there. Corrine walked out of the room giving me a sympathetic look as she shut the door.

I spent a few hours just laying there on my bed…thinking…just thinking the day away. 'What's going on with me? Why are things getting to complicated? I don't understand it anymore.' I thought to myself. 'I used to always be able to control how I acted, what I did, what impression I sent to people…why can't I control myself anymore? It's like…it's like I'm a different person now.'

"Josie?" Corrine came back in the room.

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok? I left you in here 6 hours ago and nobody has seen you since then." She said.

"SIX HOURS???? You mean to tell me…I've been laying here thinking…for _six hours?!?!?_"

"Yeah and Lucas is looking for you."

"Oh…he is?" I gulped. 'I don't know if I can face him right now…after all that thinking I just did…I need more time to think.' I thought.

"Yeah but it's time for dinner so you two can talk later…come on, let's go."

"Oh, umm, ok then…yeah let's go."

The whole group of us went out to dinner that night. I tried to avoid Lucas the entire time which earned me strange glances from…well…everyone. I can't even begin to describe how many things were on my mind. I was thinking about how we had to start preparing Z's dinner the next night, I was thinking about how to avoid Lucas. Half way through dinner I got up from the table because I couldn't stand Lucas looking at me the way he was. I went to the bathroom, not realizing Corrine was following me. After I got in the bathroom, I stood there…just starring at myself in the mirror.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked myself thinking nobody was around.

"I don't know, you tell me." A voice responded causing me to jump.

"Corrine…you…followed me…"

"Yes I did, and that is because I know that something is wrong with you tonight and I want you to tell me what it is because I will not tolerate this any longer." Corrine responded with a stern look on her face.

"Nothing is wrong. Why do you think something is wrong?" I asked

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you said 'What is wrong with me'. That was kind of a give away you know."

"Nothing is wrong with me!" I said raising my voice.

"Josie, come on. It's me, Corrine. You can talk to me. You know that. You don't have to go back to how you used to be. You can trust me." Corrine said softly.

"Corrine…" I said and sighed deeply. "…I don't know what's going on with me. I really don't know. I know it has something to do with Lucas…I mean…I love him but…" I said and then Corrine interrupted me.

"Wait…you…_love_…him?"

"Corrine! That's not the point! The point is…I don't know why I am avoiding him! And I also don't know why I am telling you all of this." I was pacing back and forth at this point.

"You are telling me this, because you are changing."

"What?"

"You're personality is changing, you are being more open, and less…less hotheaded." Corrine stated.

"Hotheaded? Corrine, that's what you call it? Hotheaded?"

"Yes! Josie, let's go back out there and finish dinner. We can finish this talk later."

"Okay, I guess you're right. Just…make sure I don't flip out at anyone…please." I said and we both laughed. As we walked out of the bathroom, I noticed Lucas sitting on a bench waiting. I motioned for Corrine to go ahead and I sat next to him.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Hey." He replied

"So…"

"Jos, is something bothering you? You've been avoiding even looking at me all night. Did I do something to make you upset?" Lucas asked worriedly.

"No Lucas, I'm just confused." I said looking down.

"About what Hun? You know you can talk to me!" He said desperately.

"Later…I promise…I'll tell you later." I said smiling at him. "Let's go eat."

* * *

Okay! So i know that completely sucked and probably made no sense but right now i am just glad i got something written. things have been terrible lately. my teachers went on strike so i have had the hardest assignments ever . they have been taking up every moment of everyday...leave a review even this it was crap...thanks!

~Anna~


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Say sauce? What in the name of…what the heck is say sauce?" Lucas asked as he read the ingredients for our Pineapple Teriyaki Marinated Chicken.

"Lucas…is there any chance that it says…_soy_ sauce?" I asked while smirking.

"Oh…I guess that makes sense." He replied with wide eyes.

"Oh Lord what have I done to deserve these two?" Corrine mumbled.

"Shush! You know you love us!" I laughed.

"Not as much as you love each other." Corrine smirked evilly as I turned 20 shades of red. I looked over at Lucas only to notice he was slightly pink in the face and starring at his phone. "You two are adorable." Corrine laughed. We had a few minutes of silence except for the occasional talk of what ingredient came next.

"So you think Z is really going to like this?" Lucas asked, breaking the silence.

"He better like this meal!" Marshall exclaimed while entering the room. He kissed Corrine and I smirked. Lucas made gagging noises so I went over and kissed him. Let me tell you…_that_ shut him up!

"Something smells goo-…am I interrupting something?" Z's voice made us jump.

"Professor Z! Oh gosh! This is awkward…" I said and Z laughed and shook his head.

"What are you four up to in here? Other than making out in a kitchen I mean." He laughed again.

"Nothing, just…getting ice cream and such." Lucas replied. I smacked him for being stupid. I was so obvious we weren't getting ice cream.

"…and you are using soy sauce for that?" Z asked suspiciously.

"Well, _Lucas_, being Lucas, accidentally got soy sauce instead of chocolate syrup." I said glancing at him.

"Yeah…but hey I bet we can use it for something at some point!" He smiled. I smacked him again as to imply 'shut up!' He got the hint.

"Alrighty then…Well I think I am going to go to a couple shops. Anyone want to join me?" Z asked.

"I think maybe Corrine and I should stay here because we have things to discuss, but you guys can all go! We just need some girl time." I said and they nodded.

"Let's see if Vaughn wants to come." Marshall suggested as they left the room.

"Do we really have something to talk about or did you just want to get rid of the guys?" Corrine laughed.

"Both…" I said as I sat down and put my head in my hands. Corrine sat next to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Jos, what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Everything is just so complicated Corrine! Wait a minute…when did I start talking about my feelings?"

"Oh, I'd say it was about when…you fell in love with Lucas." She smirked.

"Don't start Corrine." I groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, now spill. What's going? You seem tense."

"I don't even know, Corrine. Let's just make this dinner. I need to get my mind off things."

"This doesn't have anything to do with your dad, does it Josie?" Corrine asked. I couldn't even answer her. I don't get how she knew.

"I…what…?" I said stuttering over myself.

"You were talking in your sleep. You mentioned his name, but then you said something about Z being your real father."

"Fine, I've been having dreams about the day I went up against my dad. That was the day I came back, the day I met him, and the day I realized that Z has been more like a father figure to me than any other man I've ever met." I looked at her seriously and then said, "…except maybe the janitor." We both laughed at this.

"So it's been bothering you that you own father turned out to be some stupid, evil man and your former high school science teacher turned out to be like a father figure to you?" She asked after we calmed down.

"I guess you could say that…" I trailed off. I think Corrine was looking at me for quite some time.

"Let's get this meal cooking; we need to make sure its ready in time." Corrine said, changing the subject.


	24. Chapter 24 Final Chapter

**Chapter 24**

Corrine and I finally finished making dinner. The boys came back and sat Z down in the living room.

"So what did you boys buy today? Anything interesting? Hmmmm?" Corrine asked and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Who's hungry?" I asked before anyone had the chance to even consider answering Corrine. Everyone said yes and we moved to the small dining room. There was a fairly nice size table in there so we all, the whole, large, insane group of us, sat down. "Corrine and I will get the menus so we can decide what to order."

Once I got into the kitchen, with Corrine following me, we just added a small bit of soy sauce. I grabbed the food and Corrine grabbed the dishes and silverware.

"You ready for this Jos?" She asked me.

"I guess we have no choice, do we?"

"let's go then.."

We walked into the dining room with the food. I've never seen Z so surprised. It was truly an amazing feeling. He really did feel like a father to me and seeing him happy made me feel different than I used to. I felt like I had a real family with all of these people. I felt like I had a real home. Suddenly, the memories and pain of everything that ever went wrong in my life vanished. I was here, with my friends, living in the moment, thinking of the future, and just loving life. We sat down and ate. Z commented more than once about how fabulous the meal was. He had seconds…and thirds…and heck, he even had fourths! It was nice to know that we did so well with the meal.

"You guys are amazing. What made you do this though?" Z asked, causing me to drop my thoughts.

"We just wanted to say thanks…for bringing us here and everything. You've been really great to all of us and we just wanted to do something special for you." Lucas said.

"Speaking of which…we have something for you." Marshall said as he ran out of the room. He returned with Z's ukulele.

"Oh wow! Is that…for me?" Z asked shocked.

"Yeah…it definitely is." We all smiled.

Z started playing it and well sat around. We were having such a blast. Nothing, and I mean _nothing,_ could ruin this moment. Or so I thought… Suddenly, as we were sitting there, a _dinosaur_ came crashing in the room! We tried to run but we were trapped…and that's how the story ends. Dinosaurs returned and took over our world. Humans became extinct.

* * *

alright, i had an authors note on my last chapter but fanfic likes to mess with me and not save it, how nice... well anyway here you go! this is then end! last chapter! woo! its done! review please :D i think this chapter is amazing!


End file.
